


【虫神秘/虫】《tiam》 番外合集

by luminol44



Series: Sweets Punch [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminol44/pseuds/luminol44
Summary: 实习生彼得x离职昆汀的恋爱线番外 ，没有经历FFH的世界大多是恋爱之后的无脑OOC糖新增预警⚠️会有互攻情节随机出现1- Wake up！Wake up！2~ 情人劫5~ Homesick上下7- Carnival fever8- Beck is watching you





	1. Wake up！Wake up！

**Author's Note:**

> 也许是《焦糖苹果派》那天早上，也许不是。

这是一个周末，连日的阴雨刚刚过去，降温之后反而格外舒适，秋高气爽的好天气特别适合户外活动，或者只是去公园走一走，或者只是一起待在家里，或者任何事，除了去出任务。

想到这里彼得就愈发不想起床，难得这周梅和朋友去旅游了，他们本可以有一整个周末的时间。他好不容易才说服昆汀，让他陪自己去布鲁克林的跳蚤市场转一转。充满创新精神的蜘蛛侠需要一些新的灵感和零件升级装备，当然，他只和昆汀说是为了完成学校的作业。可同样是因为这个秘密身份，他又不得不取消这次约会。

作为补偿，昨晚彼得带着满满的服务精神与恋人进行了漫长的床上活动。他从眼角吻到指尖，从胸口舔到后臀，花了快一个多小时让这个高大的男人全身的肌肉都软成了融化的黄油，而他却硬得发痛才被允许进入。slow sex对高中生来说像是读跳级课程，太过于折磨，彼得忍得几乎半身都在颤抖。可惜年轻又向来冲动的恋人那哀求的眼神对昆汀来说也是最好的兴奋药剂，属于为他服务的环节之一。

当然之后的事就不是谁可以控制的了。只是彼得发现深蓝的枕套被昆汀染出一片泪渍的时还是吓了一跳，生怕自己的力量失控又弄疼了他。

可用昆汀的话说就是，没见过你这种一边道歉一边还能涨得更大冲得更狠的混蛋。而昆汀的注脚则是用小腿缠上彼得，用蜷曲的脚趾磨蹭这个折磨人的小混蛋。

咦？去跳蚤市场不是让他陪自己的预定吗？说不喜欢去人多的地方的不是昆汀吗？为什么取消了自己要补偿他？

彼得看着外面蒙蒙亮的天，偷偷按掉还没响的闹钟时才突然想到这点。

算了，他还能拿自己成熟又狡诈的恋人怎么办呢。

他只不满神盾要求的集合时间太早了，不然他们还可以一起吃个早餐。

就在彼得坐在床边垂头丧气地扣着衬衫扣子时，身后还以为一直在沉睡的男人突然环住了他的腰，接着又顺着他的背爬了上去，将还处于一片混沌的脑袋枕在他肩膀上。

交往之初昆汀还保留着之前的做派，最近却变得越来越粘人，甚至让彼得开始害怕他什么时候会突然触底反弹变回以前那个冷言冷语的昆汀。想到这里彼得总会小心翼翼地去触碰昆汀的衣角，故意让他发现，看他是否回握自己的手，或者将自己揽进怀里，所幸，目前彼得的成功率还是挺高的。

“对不起，吵醒你了？”

“求求你别说对不起了，我都要觉得是 I'm gonna fuck you hard的隐语了。”

昆汀说着在彼得的后颈蹭了蹭，刚冒出来一点的胡渣和直白的言语挠得年轻人身心又要躁动起来。没睡醒的昆汀根本还懒得睁开眼睛，却凭本能感受到了恋人微微升高的体温，伸手摸到了彼得的胯间。

“年轻真好，我不介意你出门前再给你口一次？”

“不、不用了，你别闹我了。”

“你这样我都要怀疑你说学校有活动是骗我了。”

这话说得彼得心里一惊，他怕昆汀不相信自己，可自己确实欺骗了他。说实话彼得也觉得自己时不时就要露出马脚，他也做好了心理准备顺势承认蜘蛛侠的事，可那么喜欢推测人心的昆汀却似乎从来没有触及真相，也从来没有责问过他，反而每次都轻描淡写地略过问题的核心。

“你要出去沾花惹草吗？”

更神奇的是，这种恋人间最禁忌的话题反而在他们之间可以被当成是这只是玩笑的信号。

昆汀又轻轻咬了咬彼得的耳垂，“嗯，试过之后你就会发现还是我好。”

这话彼得倒很是赞同，不对，不用对比他都知道不会有更好的选择了。只是此时他必须掐死自己那个把恋人压进床里再验证一下的念头。

取而代之的只能是一个不算深入的吻，而彼得好笑地发现昆汀还是困得没睁开过眼睛。

“我傍晚之前会回来的，你需要我带点什么东西吗？”

“把我男朋友带回来就好了，我晚上要带他去汽车影院看电影。”昆汀说着翻了个身背对着彼得，喜欢裸睡的他身上还留着昨晚混乱的痕迹，“记得让他事先确认下今天的上映表，他上次看《玩具总动员3》居然都能哭了我一身，搞得收费员都以为我们在里面做了什么，唉，难道汽车影院不就是做那种事的地方吗？说实话我也不介意车内清理费了，可谁像我们每次都是正经去看电影的……”

昆汀剩下的唠叨被彼得丢过去的枕头盖住了。

彼得只希望今天的电影会是昆汀喜欢的类型，中途经过的那家披萨店好像又出了新口味，还有自己下身这点不争气的冲动可以在等会飞荡的过程中被吹散。


	2. 情人劫 上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 重症彼得依存症的昆汀  
严正OOC预警

昆汀觉得自己简直要发疯了，胃酸上反，一团怒火聚在他的心口。他手撑在流理台上，对着不锈钢的水池干呕了几下，却除了一些胃液什么都吐不出来。他恶狠狠地盯着自家的大门，彼得出门的背影不断在他脑海里回放。这样的感觉久违又熟悉，他居然已经离曾经如影随形的焦虑那么远了，潜伏在心底的怪物沉睡已久，却又悄悄加重了呼吸，试图苏醒。  
他用力握着自己有些微微颤抖的手臂，拿出手机想要像以前一样随便找个什么人来压抑这份焦躁与空虚，却发现记录都被自己删了个光，剩下的也没有一个能让自己提起兴趣，他知道他的精神和身体都在渴望什么，而那个目标却刚刚离开他的身边。  
是啊，他知道的，他明明早就知道，不能将自己的一切，至少是大部分都压在这样一个年轻没有定性的男孩身上，却还是让自己跳进了泥沼，没有什么比被一个人牵动全身各种神经更令昆汀觉得自己恶心，那能让他有多满足就有多令人头皮发麻。  
昆汀愤怒地将手机扣在台面上，发出一声巨响，他无暇顾忌大理石台面和手机屏幕哪个更坚硬，只是恼怒地抓散了自己的头发。  
就在三分钟之前，彼得·帕克，他年轻的恋人，拒绝了他关于一起度过情人节的邀约的恋人，离开了他的屋子。没有争吵或谩骂，仿佛一切理所当然。  
至于理由？无论那个小鬼有什么理由他都不应该这样做！

时间还要倒带回昨天晚上，在外商谈归来的昆汀一边进门一边掸掉了身上残留的雪花，脱掉鞋袜。昆汀光脚踩在被地暖烘得热热的地板上，坐到了彼得身边，顺便亲吻他的男孩的侧脸。  
“你今天倒是来得早，怎么了？”  
彼得正坐在客厅的沙发上拼模型，随手让昆汀帮他找找需要的零件。  
“我之前可能忘了和你说，我报名参加了学校的一个活动，是关于环保材料的研讨会，就你知道，和我的课题有关。”  
彼得说着，接过昆汀递过来地最后几块零件，扣在了模型上。  
“想去就去呗，我说过的，你应该尽量参加学校的活动，这些将来对你都有好处。”  
“嗯，我知道，所以我没事先和你商量……”男孩的语气充满了歉意，轻轻倚在男人的身上。  
“我很高兴你愿意和我分享这些，不过这都是你的自由和权力，你不应该为了恋爱就牺牲这些，即便不是和我你也要记住这点。”  
昆汀说完这句话就感觉到彼得用力环住了自己的腰，他也轻轻“嗯？”了一声，仿佛在问男孩是怎么了？听明白了没？但他只是明知故问，他知道彼得亲昵的动作是无声的抗议，是在拒绝他故意提出的那个假设。  
当然他对彼得的建议也都是出自真心，成熟又理性的年长情人这张面具他戴起来就很难彻底脱下，久而久之昆汀也有些分不清，确定关系后他对彼得的体贴与好脾气到底是不是真的。谁也说不清他如此为彼得着想，是真的是为了他好，还是希望彼得能更多地、更深地依赖自己一些。只不过故意划出一段距离，看男孩懊恼又急于示好的样子，几乎成了昆汀的一大乐趣。这点来说，或许昆汀也不过只是虚长几岁，幼稚地总想确认小男朋友是不是真的在意自己的一言一行。而彼得的反应也总是能满足他那颗像是浅底的小碟子一样的心——一次性巨大的幸福太容易令人恐慌，反而只会瞬间就溢了出去，他需要长久又频繁地补充来调节情绪。  
直到今天，他忽然就失手了。  
“我要去三天，周六才能回来。”  
昆汀愣了一下，故意拿起桌上的台历确认。  
“就是……2月15日是吗？我还想说周五带你去吃点好的呢，看来我得取消预订了。”  
“是啊，真可惜，下次吧。”  
男孩的语气无比真诚，可昆汀却觉得远远不够。这是第几次了？取消、迟到、突然消失。他学校真的那么多破事？  
男孩似乎看出他表情严肃，讨好地用手指顺着他柔软的发尾，帮他按摩放松肩膀，并将脸贴上昆汀的肩胛骨处。  
昆汀有些烦躁地抖了抖肩膀，他不想让彼得闻到他身上一身浊气。彼得的各项感官都异常敏感，虽然他从没说过却总是对着昆汀留下的烟蒂皱鼻子。昆汀也就渐渐开始戒烟，可还是免不了出入烟雾缭绕的场所。  
而彼得却完全不为所动，甚至拉下他的高领线衣，贴在他的脖子上深深地吸了一口气，然后一口咬了上去。  
“不要生我的气。”彼得说着又在浅浅的牙印上轻轻舔舐。  
昆汀感觉一股电流从被彼得的唇舌触碰的皮肤处窜上大脑，之后又迅速地回流，击穿了他的整个脊背。早就不再年轻气盛的身体本不应该这么敏感，然而罪魁祸首却总是一脸无辜。昆汀深吸了一口气，甩开彼得站了起来。他摸了下酒柜发现也没什么存货了，只能从冰箱里拿了一罐啤酒，打开喝了一口。  
冰凉的液体倒是帮忙洗刷掉了一些多余的热度。  
“我没有生气，只是你总是这样……你——我们可以更有计划性一点，我也好安排别的事。”  
昆汀说着三两口喝完了啤酒，不再等彼得说些什么就拿了换洗衣物躲进了浴室。  
也许是因为空腹也许是酒喝得有点急，昆汀冲完澡出来觉得有些缺氧，这让他看到空无一人的客厅时直接感到一瞬间有些窒息。  
他任由发尖的水滴在地板上，直到听到开门声才回过神来。  
“你出去也不说一声，还以为你被绑架了呢。”  
昆汀看到彼得拎着外卖的中餐饭盒，上面印着熟悉的店名。他当然不认为会有人来绑架这个小鬼，他有时甚至怀疑除了自己谁会抓着他不放，当然昆汀也知道事实不是如此，这个看似再平凡不过的小男孩有自己的朋友、亲人，他尊敬的人生目标和精神偶像也同样爱护他。  
彼得全然不知自己自由的行为几乎要引发恋人的恐慌症，只是咧嘴一笑，说打包了他爱吃的菜。还强行使用了为昆汀擦头发的权力，最近昆汀的头发又长了些，天知道彼得有多喜欢他向外翘起的发尾。  
屋内的温度很舒适，加湿器嗡嗡地运作着冒出水汽。昆汀坐在地毯上，靠在彼得两腿之间，任他拿着毛巾肆虐自己的头发，完全不在乎彼得的行为会加长他明早整理发型的时间。  
昆汀仰起头向年轻的恋人示意，他更愿意相信是自己给了彼得一个许可，而不是他在向彼得索吻。无论如何，这个小小的指令得到了回应。  
在浅吻的间隙，彼得心满意足地用手指顺着昆汀柔软的头发，不同于平日一丝不苟的发型，散落的刘海遮住了些许他透蓝的眼睛。  
除非是在床上，昆汀在接吻时也常睁着眼睛，彼得偶尔睁眼偷看到，又会抱怨他成熟的恋人不够投入，却又因为那摄人心魄的眸子心跳加速。  
昆汀感觉到彼得胯下的东西开始逐渐有了形状，顶到了自己后脑，而彼得的吻却依旧没有太多挑逗的意味。若不是他们已经实践过不少玩法，昆汀甚至要以为这个年轻人不知道邀请的方法。  
而彼得只是在结束之后，把餐盒往他面前推了推。  
此刻的昆汀不想吃炒饭，他只想让理应精力旺盛的恋人翻来覆去折腾自己。他还没穿上上衣，然而此时却固执地不想做主动的那方。  
别扭的男人往后用力蹭了两下，看着彼得吞了几下口水欲言又止。这才拿起餐盒，起身坐到了另一边的单人沙发上。  
接着就看到彼得也冲进了浴室，传出了花洒的水声。

想到这里昆汀得承认自己后悔了，他就不应该趁着彼得淋浴时赌气去装睡。而小高中生完成课业之后轻手轻脚地爬上床时，他也不应该任由他环住自己的脖子，以一种谁都不舒服的姿势入睡，更不应该因为彼得安稳的呼吸就改变了自己呼吸的节奏，跟着一起安眠。  
他就应该直接将彼得那躁动的东西隔着他的内裤舔硬，让没什么耐心的恋人红着眼睛，哀求他允许那炙热的硬 物插 进那早就在沐浴时就做好了准备的地方。不知尽头的年轻恋人会将那里摩擦到因为疼痛与快 感而红肿麻木，最后射满他肉感的屁股。他相信彼得可以做到他失去意识，最好是第二天一整天都不要清醒，留下啃咬的齿痕与揉捏的指痕可以持续到那个该死的日子。  
而不是像现在这样，清醒地目送彼得离开，还要微笑祝他一路顺风。留下来伴随他的只有因为睡姿不良而落下的肌肉酸痛。


	3. 情人劫-中

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无脑让我快乐

算了，不就是三天而已，准确来说也就两天半，他们又不是天天都待在一起。  
昆汀比没有经历过生活与社会的男孩更清楚，什么浓情蜜意都抵不过感日常琐事的消磨。虽然这个结论于他来说也主要是观察别人得来的，人是会变的，可这句话对昆汀来说的是，他之前的三十余年人生都没想过，自己也可以享受日常的一些温情。  
只是事情一脱离昆汀的计划，他还是习惯性地有些抓狂。  
而假设终究是假设，到头来他还是得顺过气来，进行自己的工作。离开史塔克工业之后，昆汀干脆选择自立门户，这样至少所有的成绩都属于他自己，他还不至于突发奇想就又毁掉这一切。  
可他这一天还是难免有些心不在焉，在酒宴上也没有心思拓展关系，反而是自己多喝了几杯。意识当然还是清醒的，只不过反应速度怕是要降低了几个等级。以至于他回过神来的时候，发现已经和一个陌生人单独留在了露台。  
应该……是陌生人吧。  
微醺的昆汀切换到了默认假笑的模式，心里却在犯嘀咕这人为什么在说自己好久没联系他了？  
对方确实算是自己能接受的类型，昆汀想起早上自己一闪而过的冲动，试图用快糊成一团的脑子计算一夜情的可行性。  
几个来回之后，对方贴到他耳边，说什么这次可以当一天限定的临时情人之类的话，这反而突然让昆汀清醒了过来。他这才隐约想起了面前这人的脸，大概是曾经有过那么几夜的对象，时间绝对不会长，不然不可能不知道自己从来不过这些月历上的节日。同时想起来的还有自己从前的惯用手法。自己以前是怎么做来着，对了，什么圣诞节情人节感恩节，若是当时有名义上的交往对象，自己肯定会在一周之前和对方分手，省的什么约会啊礼物之类的，最重要的是不会被误会自己想要一段稳定的关系。  
昆汀想到这里，保持一定弧度不变的笑容突然加大了角度，拍了拍那人的胸花，没做出任何回应便转身离开了会场。

焦虑从崩溃边缘逐渐转向麻木，坐在计程车里的昆汀觉得自己一定是遭了报应。自己这样的人，怎么就突然就觉得和恋人度过这些日子能有什么意义呢？  
可代餐是可以想象的索然无味，他情愿留着肚子去吃迟到的正餐，或许还能因为饥饿而更加美味。  
昆汀坐在回程的计程车里，将车窗开了一条缝透气。他仍然不觉得肉体的忠诚本身有什么值得称赞的，只是不想因为这点小小的放纵埋下什么祸根，病变成无意义的隔阂。他们没有那么多时间和感情基础可以浪费。  
或许这一瞬间他的行为比起说是忠诚更类似于虔诚。他祈求他的神明或许不会永远与他同在，但是必会给他所求。

他在回家之前勉强记得给酒柜补充库存，却进门就直接喝了半瓶，很好，撇开未成年不能饮酒的男友，他就准备在这样久违地自我放纵，哦不，是放松一下，浑浑噩噩地度过第二天。  
他不知道自己是怎么睡过去的，却是被快递的门铃声吵醒的。  
昆汀呆滞地看着这一大箱日用品和储备粮，想起昨天自己不太清醒时似乎是一键清空了自己的购物车。纸箱里装满了卷纸、空气清新剂、衣物除皱喷雾，m&m巧克力豆、奥利奥以及彼得喜欢吃的腌黄瓜，还有润滑剂和安全套，这什么可笑的莓果味和可乐味一定是彼得偷偷加进购物车里的。最后他还在纸箱的角落发现一个长方形的纸盒，想起来大概是之前随手放进待买清单的按摩棒。  
昆汀没有写使用感想换取积分的打算，却还是将其他东西都丢在门口，只拿了那几样，然后把自己扔进了床垫里。  
饿过头了也容易没有食欲，虽然话都让他说了，昆汀还是坚持主张期待自己的大餐。  
事实就是他从昨晚到现在都没有吃什么东西，现在率先进入他的身体的却是这样无机质的道具。他没有自己和自己前戏的闲情逸致，手上沾满了刚开封的润滑液，一手刺激着自己的阴茎，一手调整着按摩棒的角度，直接狠心地抵上了自己的前列腺。  
一开始昆汀还在脑内飘过一些性幻想场景，但是很快他就发现那些明明可以实现的幻想场景只是让他的心情和感受都不上不下，不如集中去感受单纯的快感。  
很快昆汀就射了第一次，白浊的液体被收在粉红色的胶套里，工业香精的味道有些太过突兀，不同于昆汀卧室原本草本的熏香，散发着甜腻的果味。  
昆汀将脸埋进床单，试图嗅出一些根本不可能还有所残留的彼得的味道。稍微冷却下来一些的大脑又开始不安分，他开始幻想彼得会不会突然回来。向来机敏的男孩肯定一进门就会察觉到异样的空气，他应该很熟悉自己因为快感而压抑不住的喘息，立马就能判断出屋内的情景。在昆汀的想象中，彼得会迅速地确认一眼玄关没有别的男人的鞋子，然后快速冲向卧室，甚至会着急到绊到自己的脚。  
昆汀被自己的想象逗笑了，身体的颤抖加倍了敏感的感官。  
然而等来的没有那个大活人，只有一个来自彼得的视讯通话。昆汀犹豫了一下要不要接起来，手指却已经按下了接通键。在等待网络读取的几秒之间，昆汀调小了震动的频率，把刚才因为后穴收缩而被挤出去的按摩棒又往里推了一点。

“嗨，就是想看看你在做什么，我们刚开完会，一会要去食堂了。”彼得身后有些嘈杂，周围来来往往的都是穿着各式校服的学生。“你在家吗？我昨天给你发了消息你没回我，我还以为……哦，没什么，我打扰你休息了吗？”  
昆汀看了看自己前置镜头里的脸。他面色潮红地靠着床头，下身慢慢储蓄的快感并不算太强烈，却让他在听彼得说话的时候情不自禁地眯起眼睛，咬紧下唇。加上房间里没开灯，或许这让他看起来像是偷睡午觉被吵醒的样子。  
“哦，我可能没注意，怎么了，你还顺利吗？”  
开口也是仿佛还停留在梦中的沙哑嗓音。  
彼得又絮絮叨叨说了些这两天的情况，昆汀随意地听着应着，可在手机镜头看不见的另一边，他又不安分地将一只手伸进自己的T恤揉捏自己的胸口。昆汀很想让彼得就那么躲进厕所，他可以和他继续开个关于电话性爱的研讨会。如果不是时不时就有些个没有眼力劲儿的小鬼凑上来偷看彼得在和谁说话。不过也多亏彼得被同学打断好几次，昆汀才能抓住机会移开镜头和话筒哼出声来。  
“总之一切顺利，我明天早上就能回去了。”彼得似乎终于找到了一个安静的角落，压低声音说了句我很想你。  
昆汀疯狂地从这几个字之间摄取养分，却也感觉自己越来越难维持清明，彼得再说什么也听不进去了。  
“好啊，是到中央车站吗？我可以去接你。”  
“是中央车站，不过我之后还——”  
“门铃响了，也许是快递。明天见面说吧，我也想你。”  
昆汀说着挂断了电话，终于放声吼了出来，再一次迎来了高潮。


	4. 情人劫-下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 继续奇怪的恋爱脑和依存症

这天上午还飘着一点小雪，昆汀算好大概的时间，提早了一些出门。  
昆汀必须不断告诫自己，不要给彼得添加负荷，不要去影响他的正常社交和活动。比如这种时候别去出站口上演一出小别胜新婚给彼得的同学们看，而是将车停到车站附近的立体停车场，并把车位信息发给了彼得。  
虽然这也让他需要更多更多的补给才能压抑住某种混合着占有欲与依赖的冲动。

彼得找了过来之后，有些奇怪昆汀为什么在室内停车场把遮光板都放上了，加上反光贴膜，完全看不到车内的模样。他习惯性的拉开副驾，才发现昆汀似乎坐在后座。彼得把背包往副驾上一丢，又去拉后座的门。  
“你在后面干什……”  
几个字的句子也被生生掰断吞了下去。这也不能怪彼得，他一拉开车门就看到昆汀叼着两个没拆封的套子看着他。昆汀背靠着另一边的车门，穿着休闲宽松的卡其布裤子，单脚光脚踩在皮坐垫上，一手扶着座椅靠背一手随意地垂在身侧。狭小的车内瞬间变成了什么声色场所的隔间。  
这简直都不能再称得上是暗示，以至于总喜欢问“我可以吗”的彼得都无声地就钻了进去，并且记得带上了车门。  
在昆汀伸手去拉彼得的领口时，彼得也握住了昆汀那只光裸的脚踝，亲吻他的脚趾后折起他的腿靠近了过去。另一边手将昆汀嘴里的套子抓进手心，取而代之的是送上了自己的唇舌。经过太多次练习，彼得早就学会在接吻时把握好收放的节奏，以及依然喜欢去舔舐昆汀的有些尖的牙齿。昆汀被他弄得有些痒，偏偏固执地不去抱紧扑在他怀里的男孩，只是由着他吸吮自己的舌头，却将椅背扣出了深深的指痕。  
接着这个吻落在了昆汀嘴边的痣上，又移到了他上下滚动的喉结。  
昆汀抓起彼得的手，隔着裤子揉搓自己的股间，明明昨天射了两次，此时还是快速就有了反应，仿佛彼得年轻的荷尔蒙也能诱发他无限的欲望。  
昆汀从彼得手里扣出那两个套子，问他想用哪一个。  
“话说你选这东西的口味是按选饮料来选的吗？你就喜欢这些甜味水，今天想喝哪个？”  
“试试嘛，上次的香草味我还挺喜欢的。”彼得一边说着一边讲昆汀试图去脱自己皮带扣的手压了回去，反而是拉开昆汀的裤链，从内裤的开口将男人半硬的阴茎扶了出来。他亲吻那柱身的顶端，然后将一直包装递到昆汀嘴边，让他帮忙咬着撕开。  
又是这甜腻的果味。昆汀想到昨天黄昏的通话，他隐约觉得，昨天彼得在手机另一端也许已经猜出端倪，只是没开口提而已。而昆汀本来以为彼得要自己戴上的，却被彼得含进嘴里，套在了昆汀有了足够质量的下身。  
虽然年轻人的尝试精神从未遭受真正的打击，可他现在确实还做不到打开喉咙，将整个柱身都吞进嘴里。好在他服务精神也同样旺盛，舔得足够用心，仿佛那真的是什么甜蜜的糖果。  
昆汀眯起眼睛，对上彼得抬起的眼神。彼得双手扶着昆汀的大腿和侧腰，完全靠头部的动作来服务。  
虽然安全套是可食用的果味润滑，可毕竟不是专用的口交套，上面的储精囊多少有些碍事，当然昆汀现在觉得这个让自己那里变成可笑的vivid pink的小东西整个都很碍事，妨碍他直接感受彼得温热柔软的口腔。所幸这位小朋友不仅学习能力惊人，还擅长举一反三，无师自通。彼得用舌尖顶着那个凸起的小气泡，刺激着昆汀的铃口。  
昆汀的手指插入彼得的卷发，在他忍不住想要按住那不断上下吞吐的脑袋时，彼得却突然咬住了那胶套的顶端，将它脱了下来。  
“我错了，这玩意儿太甜了，你的味道更好。”  
他的神明听见了，零距离接触的湿热口腔让昆汀的腰忍不住浮了起来，却也被彼得稳稳地托住。他咬着自己的手指，眼角挤出了眼泪，试图用脚趾去勾开彼得的皮带却又一次被压了下去。  
没想到神明的眷顾如此有限。  
“我等会还有点事，等我回家好吗？”  
等等等，又要他等，快感带着恼怒一起交织着冲上昆汀的大脑。  
要不是自己的下半身还在彼得嘴里，他现在一脚把他踹下车的心都有了。  
昆汀想质问他到底有什么事，一开口却都混杂着呻吟完全没了气势。而彼得则假装空不出嘴来，舔弄吞吐得倒是认真，却没再有回应的词句。  
快要射出之前，昆汀想要蹬开彼得的腿第三次被压了下来，最后尽数射进了彼得嘴里，只有一些在退出来的时候有一些蹭到了嘴边。昆汀丢了抽纸盒和矿泉水过去，本意是想让他漱漱口吐掉，没想到彼得却灌了几口水都吞了下去。  
狭小的车内只听得见昆汀一人喘着粗气的声音，昆汀看着彼得理了理被蹭开的衬衫下摆，似乎真的没有进行下一步的打算。这次昆汀没再犹豫，替他拉开车门，一脚将他踹了出去。  
昆汀又在车内缓了一会，开始慢条斯理地整理自己的衣裤。他有点不想再次确认彼得离开的背景，明明这次应该很快就能再见面。  
彼得看他半天也不出来，靠在车边平复了一下自己也有些燥热的身体，还是再次拉开车门，单膝跪上车座，将身子探了进去。  
“我昨天想和你说来着，你挂我电话了……”彼得看昆汀又要踢他，这次敏捷地抓住了他的小腿。“我自己去就好，等会就去你家好吗？我有事和你说。”  
年轻自己许多的恋人，语气却好像安抚不懂事的孩子，这只让昆汀更觉得气不打一出来。  
这次昆汀也不再多说，坐回驾驶位启动了车子，只留下彼得和一串尾气。

昆汀在家里的沙发上给自己嘴里塞了一把巧克力豆 。  
说实话身体的欲望已经几乎满足，可心里的空荡却依然没有填满。这就好像他和彼得相约着一起去吃全套正餐，可彼得在汤品时才迟到登场，忍不住的昆汀一个人吃了两人份的前菜，看着原本最期待的主菜已经不是那个味道。可他的目的本就不是为了口腹之欲，和彼得一起“用餐”才有意义。如果可以他现在愿意把吃下的都呕出去，只为了和彼得一起享受那份主菜，然而却没办法将射出去的东西取消。  
且不论他如何看待床事，昆汀无意在这个年纪突然变成一个色情狂——还是渴望被做到最后一步的那种，虽然前后各有各的快感，但是从性价比来说，明明一次BJ更快捷也足够彻底，他却对恋人的服务不能满足。  
他嘴上从不让人占便宜，却疯狂渴望将自己最脆弱的一面与掌控权交给彼得来换取他的信任与关注。仿佛只有这样才能确认年轻的恋人比起其他花花世界，也同样渴望与依赖这个性格有缺陷自己。

——※——

彼得的动作确实很快，昆汀一走之后他便字面意义上的飞檐走壁去到了目的地，并以最快的速度折返，虽然中途还顺道解救了一小起车祸，但是他相信后半程赶超的速度也能补上。运气好的话，没准纽约的车况能让他和昆汀差不多时间到家。  
当然，在家迎接他的是一桌分好颜色的巧克力豆，足见屋子主人度过了怎样的时间。可昆汀却不在客厅，彼得绕了一圈发现他在书房打电话，稍微听了几句，似乎是在谈工作，便关上门在客厅乖巧的等着。  
一桌彩色的巧克力豆旁边是一直放着的台历，彼得这才发现在2月14日和2月15日两格被什么东西刮出了明显的划痕，也许是什么锐物，也许只是用指甲用力划出来的。他摸了摸日历上印着的红色爱心标志，突然开始心慌。  
作为一名高中生，他自然不可能忽视那是什么日子，就算他本人忘记了，其他躁动的同学们也不会忘记提醒他。可他还是故意错开了这天参加了学校的研讨会——这次是真的研讨会，虽然昨晚他其实还参加了一个简单的舞会，满场的小情侣成双成对，也有一些是为了体验节日气氛临时结成的。彼得清楚地记得，在确认关系之前他曾和昆汀无意中说到这些节日，更让他忘不掉的是当时昆汀鄙夷的眼神和轻蔑的口气。

_“不过都是商家创造出来的营销手段罢了，除非你担心那些糖果花朵巧克力厂家少你一个你这样被荷尔蒙冲昏头脑的愚蠢买家就会倒闭。你要是你真的担心，还不如平常多买点。”_

彼得挑了一颗红色一颗紫色的巧克力豆，轮流抛高后用嘴接住。昆汀说的没错，节日的形式大于意义本身，他们可以更珍惜每一个普通的日子。对彼得来说，研讨会的日期反而是天降救兵，这样他就有理由避开这一天，而不用面对自己的恋人其实并不乐意和自己在这一特殊的节日大肆庆祝一番这个事实。可昆汀也不应该一天都不回复他的消息，以这个男人的“前科”来说，彼得有理由担心一些他不愿意看到的可能性，况且人生经验尚浅的男孩根本没有信心，自己到底是否能曾经宣言的那样轻易就放弃这段关系。他纠结了大半天怎么偷溜回去，想确认却又害怕亲眼目睹。 还好昆汀还是接了他的视频电话，在他自己的房间。虽然隔着屏幕彼得几乎都能嗅到那种熟悉的热气，加上隐约的震动声，凭借他超凡的探知能力大致能判断出是什么情况。  
以及，其实昆汀颤抖的指尖并没能帮他及时切断通话，虽然画面似乎被反扣变成了一团黑，可彼得还是听到了他叫着自己名字发泄的全程，这让彼得之后也不得不去厕所自己解决了一趟，错过了舞会的祝词部分。  
而彼得准备了一份礼物，或许从受益方来说，那更向是送给他自己的。他故意错开了昨天，以免昆汀觉得他是为了凑日子才准备的“惊喜”，说实话他还没多少把我昆汀愿意接受这个只称得上是提案的东西。对彼得来说，不解决这件事他暂时也无法好好面对昆汀，其他的亲热可以暂时往后挪一挪。  
可惜，虽然他是这么想的，明显在刚才的停车场，本能敲碎了这一打算。青春期还没结束的男孩其实比想象的更大胆，车震也是他的性幻想之一。可想到之后的预定，他不能保证自己身上不会留下性事之后的气息，只能换一种方式尽可能满足昆汀。却没想到，昆汀身体是满足了，精神上反而更加不满。  
他们各自都对那个不愿意再提的日子有所计划，在完成之前双眼几乎看不见其他。

彼得又等了一会儿，昆汀才从书房里走出来。可还没等彼得站起身，就被昆汀推倒在了沙发上。  
“等……等等。”彼得几乎要数不清今天是第几次把昆汀的手或脚从自己的裤带上拿开。“我说了有事要和你说啦。”  
“做完再说不行吗？”  
“也不是不可以……”  
“那就先做。”  
“我们之间就不能一起做点别的事吗？”  
彼得回应了昆汀的几个浅吻，却用力地将他推起，反身将他锁在了自己的双臂之间，控制住了他永远不安分的手。  
“做什么？帮你做作业吗？”  
“我想让你看看这个。”  
彼得拉昆汀坐起来，递给他几张文书，还有打开到相册模式的手机。  
“我想过了，关于上大学以后。你之前和我说，大学一开始最好还是住宿舍，以免和同学关系太疏远，错过学校的一些消息。可以，我觉得你说的对。说实话这样对我来说也更方便一些。”  
他们稍微提过彼得上大学之后同居的事，或者说是让彼得搬来昆汀的公寓，当然也不用彼得付房租，准确的说他在听说昆汀的房租之后也打消了那个念头。而当时昆汀是如上这么向彼得建议的。  
“方便什么？”  
昆汀抱着手臂，展露出明显拒绝的态度。而彼得只是继续抬着手，把手里的东西又向昆汀递了递。  
那是一份租房合同，还有一些房间的照片。他之前不过是约好了房产中介而已。  
“这里的话我应该能付得起一半的房租，虽然还有半年，正好等我大学开学之前我们可以一起搬过去。只要说是住宿舍，梅也不会问太多，当然如果你愿意的话我可以介绍你们认识……”  
昆汀听着彼得的话，没有应声，只是先翻了翻手机的图片，又看了眼合同，接着将那些纸张的边角反复折成小卷又摊开。  
“我知道你不差这些钱，但是我想这么做……答应我好吗？”  
昆汀低下了头，将所有表情都藏了起来，沉默一会之后慢慢开了口。  
“不行。”  
“你不再考虑一下吗？那里位置很方便的，阳光也不不错，空间也够大可以给你做工作室，虽然没有现在这个公寓的酒店化管理，装修也没这么好……” 彼得越说越小声，似乎也开始觉得自己的方案站不住脚，他又有什么权力要求昆汀配合自己降低生活水平。他沉默了一会儿，才又开了口。 “我……我太想和你一起分担一点什么了。这对我很重要。是我太着急了，应该等能有更好的条件之后再谈这件事。也是，我至少应该能独自负担一套曼哈顿的房子才有资格和你谈这些。”  
彼得自嘲地笑了笑，又喃喃地说了声抱歉，嘴里吐出的都是妥协放弃的话语，手上却抓紧了昆汀的衣角。而昆汀却拍开了他的手。彼得只能悻悻地将手收了回来，拿起那张已经形同废纸的合同。 他又瞟了一眼昆汀，希望话题还有回转的余地，可昆汀目光平淡如静水，眼睁睁地看他把手里的合同撕成了碎片丢进垃圾桶里。  
他感觉自己的心也被揉皱，又深呼吸了两口气才能勉强恢复原来的形状。  
“所以我说什么了吗，总是搞得我多欺负你似的。” 昆汀捏起彼得的下巴，“这可不是我让你撕的啊。”  
彼得扭开头，不想承认他偶尔也有不愿意看着昆汀的时候。昆汀从来不自己开口，更不自己动手，彼得却感觉自己只是一直在被引导着按照他设定好的路线走下去。昆汀的逻辑没有什么问题，他虽然也愿意昆汀如此为他规划着想，可他总想在规划好的轨道之外，自己也可以再多做些什么，而每次挣脱的尝试失败，又令他的焦虑也一层层堆叠。 那就仿佛在告诉他，他们永远无法站在同一个平台对话，他生怕自己不成熟的想法会让昆汀厌烦，又知道昆汀并不是完人，自己不能听之任之，而是需要和他对话的筹码。  
彼得越想越没有了信心，怕自己再多呆一秒就要做出更加让对方觉得幼稚的行为。  
“今天这些就当我没说吧，我……我先回去了。”  
虽然武力不能帮助自己破解恋人心里的密码，发泄一下抑郁的心情总还是可以的。只能盼那些罪犯们自求多福了。  
“你回来，你的事说完了，我的话还没说完呢。”  
昆汀的话像是无形的丝线又将彼得拉了回来，可彼得看着他似笑非笑的表情却皱紧了眉头，不知道自己这种情况对昆汀来说有什么好笑的。  
“结论上来说，对半分房租去住这种房子是不可能的。”  
“我已经明白了，我想这个话题可以结束了。”  
“是吗？你会后悔没有听听我的方案。”  
昆汀招了招手，彼得又自暴自弃地坐到了他身边，任由昆汀胡乱地揉着自己的卷发。  
“你说吧。”  
“首先呢，如果有我的工作室的话，我付双份才合理吧。”  
“什么？”  
彼得简直怀疑自己的耳朵，猛然想要坐直了确认昆汀是不是认真的，却又被昆汀按着脑袋压到自己的胸口前。  
彼得这才发现昆汀的心跳似乎也有些快，并不像他表现出来的那么毫无波澜。  
“我可一句不愿意和你同住都没说过啊，是你自己会错意的。”  
“你是故意的……”得知了昆汀的回答，彼得心里的乌云一下都散了开，阳光照得昆汀那些坏心眼的小心思在他心里都突然变得可爱起来。“可我已经把合同撕了。”  
“嗯，撕得好，那房子确实不行。一看就是骗你这种没有社会经验的傻小子的。交通方便是很重要，但是离你学校太远也没有意义了吧。按照你家和学校之间选才合适，反正我有工作室的话也不用每天出门。还有房间的朝向和周边环境也都得看。”  
彼得忍不住抬头啄了下昆汀的嘴角。  
“你说得对，听你的。”  
年轻人还是好哄，瞬间又忘了自己要和昆汀博弈的心。  
“我的目的不是要你听我的，你说想要和我分担，却不能提前告诉我吗？我还以为……”  
“以为什么？”

昆汀可不愿意告诉彼得，他气得自己砸裂了手机屏幕……的贴膜。他想告诉彼得，你就是个活了十七八年的小鬼而已，没必要假装自己什么事都能想得周全。  
而且彼得偏偏用这些浅薄的人生经验抓紧了他的心。他们谁都不是这段关系里更自信的那一个。  
不过昆汀也不够成熟，甚至年轻的恋人才是他的精神安定剂，他或许永远都无法放下那些无谓的矜持去告诉彼得这些，只盼彼得有一天能成长到自然地去读懂自己那些扭曲的心思。  
所以没有出口的话语变成了落在发顶的一个吻，和悄悄握紧的手指，最后化成了唇舌之间的交缠。

“所以现在可以做了？”  
这次将手伸进对方衣摆，抚摸并揉捏起恋人的丰满身躯的是彼得。而只是敷衍地轻啄了几下就起身忙起来的是昆汀。  
“不，我想起我认识几个可靠的房产中介，我这就去打个电话。这里下下个月就可以解约，我们可以尽快搬进去。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 初衷是想写吵架，但是明显也没吵起来，  
写这篇的时候我就一直在要不要写肉？？要不要？要不要？中摇摆，结果算是有点吧，但是还是把主菜给撤了，大概这就是生活吧。（别乱总结  
顺便另一个版本是PP把已经吃饱了的QB操到尿失禁了，嗯在我心里的平行宇宙那也发生了。  
至于前科和宣言大概会在《tiam》的部分去写，大概……  
P.S.分巧克力豆的灵感是我看到推特上有个红绿色弱小哥挑战分巧克力豆的视频，超可爱。


	5. Homesick-上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间线是在情人劫之前(？……吧

“唉……”  
随着眼前的气体被点燃，如指导手册中描述的一样呲地一声冒出紫色的火焰，身旁的小组成员都发出一阵欢呼，只有彼得拿着手里的器材也不顾收，低下头长长地叹了口气，仿佛要把灵魂都呼了出去。  
“哇哦，全班就我们组实验成功了，你这表情是夜生活不顺利还是被甩了，哈，好像都一样哦。”看到彼得不知神游到哪里，一直在边上摸鱼的内德偷偷拿走了他手里的量杯，顶了一下他的肩膀。  
“我！我、我哪有。”  
“说的也是，那也得先有人要你才行啊。”  
“……”  
这次彼得不再是呆滞的表情，整张脸都垮了下来，愁眉苦脸地看着自己的好友。这次居然连支支吾吾的反白都没有，内德知道今天的午餐有滋味了。

“如你所愿。”  
彼得几乎从来没有如此深刻地体会过这几个字的含义。可从返校日的从那一刻起，一切像有了魔力，他感觉每天都活在梦里。这种神奇的感觉有时比被变异蜘蛛咬了还让他觉得不可思议，也许正因为恋爱只是普通人类之间的感情，这一切才显得更加不可思议。  
毕竟彼得不长的前一小半人生过得并不算太顺利。他早就记不清父母的容貌，甚至不太了解他们的生平，而他自己也因为瘦小和无父无母在学校受到了不少过分的对待。甚至拥有了超能力之后，也只是让他活在无尽的罪恶感之中，他做梦都怕没有救下应救的人，就像本叔一样。也许也是因为彼得太过善良，明明对危害他人的行为嫉恶如仇，却对自己所遭受的恶意与不公都能宽容对待，只觉得是自己做得不够好。  
而昆汀则对世事要严格许多，有时甚至称得上是刻薄。彼得偶尔半开玩笑地和他抱怨闪电那些不怀好意又不算太过分的玩笑，替换掉关键字报告夜巡时的有惊无险，谈到老师似是而非的失职，和学校组织里一些毫无意义的勾心斗角，昆汀当着彼得就能毫不忌讳地指责对方的过失，嘲笑对方的无知或恶意。偶尔彼得也会怀疑，也许自己性格也不太好，他常常听着昆汀的毒舌就会忍不住笑出来，仿佛那是替自己发泄了各种负面的情绪。而昆汀又恰好不会过多地对彼得指手画脚，似乎他那些吐槽与提议只是逞口舌之快，根本不在乎彼得那些故事的主角到底是“有个同学”还是他自己。可正是这点让彼得更愿意将自己的糗事、烦恼都一股脑地倒给昆汀，不同于同龄的好友只会拿他打趣，也不同于梅姨会过度担心，和史塔克先生作为超英与天才的前辈的指导也有些许不同，昆汀虽然角度会比彼得成熟许多，却有让彼得觉得他总是站在自己的立场思考。  
不过好日子没持续多久，一切又被打乱了节奏。彼得开学进入高三，而昆汀则接下了他独立之后的第一个项目，具体其中有多少问题和困难彼得不是完全了解，他只知道昆汀闭门不出几天之后带来了这个“好消息”，而彼得在听完昆汀的工作安排之后发出了一声哀嚎——昆汀要去洛杉矶工作两个月。从皇后区到曼哈顿他有时都嫌太远，而现在居然直接横跨整个美国，是远在2800英里之外的洛杉矶。  
任他昧着良心留着给昆汀的追踪器还没回收，现在也无能为力。恋人不在身边，再怎么沉溺于感情的年轻人也不好意思向周围的朋友报告这事儿。可事到如今，他实在是忍不住想要和谁谈谈他可怜的感情问题。  
内德哇哦哇哦了两声，责备好友居然没有从一开始就和他报告。可用彼得自己的话说就是，“要是我和你说我在实习第二周就喜欢上了一个公司被开除的员工，你们肯定觉得脑子坏掉了。而且他还大我快一倍，他那——么厉害，知道那么多事，那么风趣幽默，还好看得像明星一样。”  
“哦，确实，我听你这么说还是觉得你脑子有问题。按你的说法，那样的完美先生怎么会没有对象呢？为什么会看上你呢？要不是有什么见不得人的问题，就是你被自己的感情美化得蒙蔽了双眼。”  
午餐时段的学校食堂熙熙攘攘，内德一边发表着自己理所当然的感言，一边偷瞄着他最近中意的学妹，全然没注意到彼得把自己的方块披萨戳成了渔网，闭着嘴憋红了脸。  
是啊，彼得也知道自己或许不过是被冲昏了头脑，可那又能怎么办呢，一想到昆汀现在远在国土的另一端，他现在在做什么，会不会有什么烦恼，会不会……  
“你不会是担心他出去一趟就不要你了吧。”  
彼得瞪了一眼好友，他想按照内德的性格，并不是真的猜中自己心思，而是怎么狗血怎么看热闹不嫌事大怎么说，可偏偏这下却真的戳到他的痛处。青春期的心理直接又纠结，他想着如果真有点什么不知道能不能说服自己当做什么都没发生，至于是与昆汀相识的整个部分都没发生，还是将昆汀的一些言行当做没发生还是两说。  
“朋友，你要知道你们要是那么经不起考验，那么长痛不如短痛。话说虽然今天的实验课分是没问题了，你有心思不如考虑一下半个月后的期中考。”  
不顾内德还在念叨着期中考试要怎么套老师的出题范围，彼得一会儿痴笑一会儿摇摇头，在诡异的表情中喝完了自己甜得发腻的配餐巧克力牛奶。  
做实验多简单啊，要是谈恋爱也有规范手册可循那就好了。可想想昆汀，就算是没有什么实战经验的彼得，只要是个有常识的人都能判断他不太一样，就算有指导手册估计也不适用。  
当然彼得还有很多没有告诉内德的部分，昆汀态度的变化，办公室的秘密，还有更重要的，他们在床事上的问题。  
现在彼得已经默认获得了出入昆汀家的权力，开学前他经常去找昆汀待上一整个白天，只要不打扰昆汀工作，他可以翻翻昆汀的书架和碟库，偶尔跟着昆汀去选新工作室的家具。不仅在家里，昆汀也不介意和彼得在地下车库或是快到地铁口昏暗的小巷边交换一个吻，可见面好几次之后却又没更进一步。一开始也是彼得有些心虚，毕竟他第一次的体验，要说好不好，自然对他来说也是好的，可另一方面当时的情况对他来说太过复杂与跳跃，甚至彼得曾经认为，如果他们是在一个AVG游戏里的话，那大概率是个降低好感度走向BE的事件，实在是没有什么相关经验的男孩可谓是心有余悸。  
可旺盛的荷尔蒙没有放过他，他的性幻想和春梦也没有因此就换了对象。  
直到某天他们靠在昆汀家的沙发上看着电影，故事里的战事正进行到胶着状态，两方各布迷阵，冲突一触即发，可彼得却心不在焉，只是抬头看着昆汀看得出了神。昆汀倒是没有闪避，抓了一小把爆米花塞进彼得嘴里，眼神没有离开屏幕就问出了一句话。  
“终于想和我做了？”  
“咳、咳……”  
焦糖爆米花的碎屑呛进了呼吸道，彼得噌地坐直了起来，不停地咳嗽，一口气憋得他从眼框红到了耳根。他听到昆汀轻笑了两声，帮他拍了拍背。可男人手上的动作很快就多了一层意味，从他的T恤下摆伸了进去，指节拂过他的脊背，一段段梳理着少年人精练的肌理与扎实的骨节。  
彼得一口气还没顺过来，这次又被昆汀的指尖挑弄得屏住了呼吸，整个人僵在原地，没能做出任何反应。  
“觉得恶心吗？不舒服的话我就停下来。”  
昆汀的发问听起来得卑微，可实际上却慢慢地舔上了彼得烫红的耳朵，甚至钻进了他的耳道，根本没有一丝一毫收敛的意思。被昆汀触碰的每一寸都在融化，瞬间就烧化了彼得一直以来虚张声势的屏障。彼得一翻身，将昆汀压在了身下。  
“不愿意就不愿意嘛，放开我。”昆汀假模假式地挣扎着，却根本是有气无力，反而故意地几次顶到彼得的胯下。  
彼得这才想明白，之前他们看似没有更亲密的动作，根本不是因为自己在逃避，而是昆汀一直吊着他，就等他示好的瞬间才放下钓饵。想到这里，他已经沸腾的脑子居然有些高兴，高兴昆汀一直在关注他的一举一动，却又有些不甘心。昆汀有一百万种方法威逼利诱自己上钩，还有一百万零一种方法是不骄不躁地等待，假装让彼得主动。  
当下的情形不允许两人再多去计较什么，彼得的手指些颤抖，嘴里大概念叨着什么“做就做，谁怕谁”之类的蠢话，气冲冲地就开始用蛮力脱下两人的裤子，而昆汀则从沙发旁的矮桌抽屉里拿出润滑液。昆汀游刃有余的样子突然又触到了少年人敏感的神经，以至于中间最重要的一段过程彼得都没有再多做考虑，完全将自己的行为交给了本能与冲动。  
谁都没想到这次的性 事又会变成一个失败的案例，彼得全程单手就压制了昆汀的双手，另一边捂住了昆汀的嘴，以免他再吐出什么刺激他神经的话语。可直到彼得发泄出来之后，才注意到昆汀的性 器只是软趴趴地贴在他的腹部，自己每动一下都只能换来剩下的男人痛苦的表情。这才意识到自己做了什么的彼得连忙放开了昆汀，退出来之后又手足无措，不知该如何修复眼前的状况。  
“还好你射得快，不然真的能闷死我。”  
昆汀从彼得的控制中脱出身来，开口打破了沉默。可稍稍冷静下来的彼得却看出他虽然语气调侃，却下意识地往后缩了缩，揉着自己的手腕。这让彼得还来不及因为他的话恼羞成怒，只觉得自己满嘴都被说不清道不明的情绪堵住了。  
“你还好吧？这四舍五入算是被强暴了的可是我啊？”  
昆汀本意只是想缓解下气氛，虽然刚才彼得的表现确实没有让他尽兴，可小男朋友青涩冲动的行为还算在他的觉得可爱的范围，他甚至觉得彼得此时懊恼又呆滞的表情有些可怜。毕竟没有经验也不是彼得的错，小男孩甚至不知道第一次虽然看起来是昆汀心血来潮，其实是他早就做好了准备，才可以相对比较顺利。  
“嘿，别担心，这些都很正常？”  
另一边，其实昆汀也不知道，彼得并不是因为自己经验少而一时快枪手而害羞，好吧，也有，但至少不全是，他更后怕自己居然一时冲动就失了控，就算他没有真的掐死昆汀，折磨得他半死不活也完全不在话下。  
单纯的小绅士更震惊的是自己的欲望居然给别人带来了痛苦，他喜欢的人。性不只是表达喜爱的行为，也是力量关系的体现。他当然可以轻松地压制住昆汀，但这并不是他想要的。  
这并不正常吧。  
彼得的嘴里像是被塞了一大团毛线，脑子里也好像被猫咪搅乱打结的线团，他找不到此时合适的回应，可昆汀那些安抚的话语却莫名地点燃了他一团乱的思绪。明知自己此时应该闭嘴，却还是忍不住蹦出了挑衅的话语。  
“那是啊，怕是你以前玩过更过分的吧。毕竟被人操对你来说不过就是控制人心的手段罢了。”  
他被自己说出的话吓了一跳，急忙捂住了自己的嘴。可说出去的话泼出去的水，瞬间浇得两人都冷了下来。  
“彼得·帕克，你有病吧。”  
昆汀压低了声音，似乎并不想让彼得听到自己从牙缝中挤出的咒骂，只是实在没有忍住。他深吸了一口气转开头，许久才重新望向对面那个还光裸着下身，低着头的男孩，他新官上任的小男友。  
“这只是作为一个成年人对你这种小鬼的忠告，我劝你最好不要在床上，或是任何他妈的该死的场合谈论别人以前的对象和床伴。”男人似乎被气笑了，说到最后居然露出了他招牌的，精心练习修饰过的笑容，仿佛真的只是在对后辈进行什么专业方面的指导。  
“抱歉，我不是那个意思。”  
“OK，虽然我不想听，但是你说说你是什么意思？”  
“我……我，对不起，只是……”  
“只是你作为一个纯洁的高中生，我想你该回家去了。”  
多说多错，这次彼得只能管住了自己的嘴。  
在出门前，他依稀听到昆汀说了句“我不怪你”，却不敢再确认什么就离开了房间。

彼得本想几天后再正式和昆汀道歉，告诉昆汀自己只是不想和他处于任何一方在单方面索取的关系，以及或许昆汀会嘲笑他，因为这听起来真的很好笑，可自己害怕伤害到他。但没想彼得在某天放学时，先接到了昆汀的电话，得知了他要暂时离开纽约的消息。之后他们虽然还是有通过聊天软件和电话偶尔联系，除了偶尔忙得没办法闲话太久之外，昆汀那边听起来甚至没有任何需要多虑的情绪。只是无论彼得正经还是努力学着电视剧里看来的样子撒娇，每次他问昆汀什么时候回来都得不到确切的回复。  
这一切几乎要将彼得逼疯，他从没有想过熟悉的纽约仅仅少了一个人就显得那么空荡荡，他的归属感系靠在另一个远在千里之外的人身上。他甚至偷偷觉得有些对不起梅，只有偶尔在回家前躲进昆汀的屋子，才能让他暂时感到安心。可主人不在的空间，又只不过是饮鸩止渴。  
另一边他也只能继续自己的日常，偶尔在夜巡的时候想到那些场景，每一帧都令他忍不住想当场抱头大叫，删掉那些记忆或钻进地缝里，可惜他不能，反而让他最近下手有些控制不好轻重，之后又陷入自责的死循环。

这天，彼得刚在靠近自家公寓的小巷后换掉制服，灰头土脸地准备溜回家洗个澡。今天梅说是要去帮朋友准备婚礼，彼得答应她在她离家之前帮忙一起清点一下需要的物品清单。突然一个人影挡在他面前，也许因为对方没有什么“杀气”，一直在走神的彼得居然靠近他不到两米远才注意到阴影下有个人。可几乎是在下意识摆出防御姿势的一瞬间，心中升起的一种不同于备战状态的紧张，告知了他来人的身份，呼之欲出的答案带着他的心跳也几乎要从嘴里蹦了出去。  
路灯下的男人拖着个行李箱，长款的风衣也告诉彼得他们又等待了半个季节变换，男人的脸上不同于之前的清爽干净，爬上了遮挡住半张脸的胡须。

“不邀请我上去坐坐？”


	6. Homesick-下

彼得下意识地想要拒绝，他可以在五分钟内洗把脸跟昆汀走，去哪儿都都可以，毕竟他的小房间不太适合接待客人，而且梅还在，在处理这方面关系的问题上，彼得更是空白得像是一张刚从包装里拆出来的打印纸，自然有点心虚如何解释和昆汀的关系。  
他将自己的背包往后藏了藏，还没想好要怎么婉拒又不让昆汀溜走，就听到楼上梅探出头来叫他。  
“彼得！你比说好的迟到二十分钟啦！快上来！”  
这次还没等彼得说些什么，彼得就被昆汀拉着胳膊走进了楼道。  
等待电梯上升的几十秒无比漫长，彼得甚至怀疑自己家不是住在旧公寓楼里，而是比复仇者大厦还要高的摩天大楼。一旁的昆汀却好像一脸轻松，彼得紧紧地抱着自己的背包，偷瞄到昆汀站在他身后一下下地垫着脚尖，看到他偷看也还以一个意味不明的微笑。  
再怎么磨磨蹭蹭，从电梯口到帕克家的门口也就几步路，两人还没进门就又听到了梅的声音。  
“彼得！说好了要你准点回来的，怎么又找不见人了，啊……”梅一边扣着耳环一边从客厅走了出来，才看到侄子身后还跟了一个人。“怎么有客人也不提前说一声，这位是？”  
“这位是贝克先生，是我……是实习的时候认识的，就是史塔……”  
“您好，我叫昆汀·贝克，我和彼得是在史塔克工业认识的，彼得经常说起您，不过他可没告诉我平常辛苦照顾他的婶婶是这样一位美丽的女士。彼得说他的新课题希望我帮他看看，正好和我的专业相关。”  
也许是因为担心昆汀不想再和史塔克工业扯上什么关系，也是不愿意故意对梅有所隐瞒，看彼得结结巴巴半天也没说完一句完整的介绍，昆汀侧身向前，将彼得撇到了身后介绍了自己。说到彼得那根本不存在的课题时，还转头递上了一个友好的微笑，却让彼得看的不寒而栗。彼得这才注意到，昆汀的手上不知什么时候多出了两个包装精致的盒子递给了梅。  
“一点小礼物，希望你会喜欢。”  
粉色的盒子上打折精致的蝴蝶结，烫金的美术字上写着一个彼得不太认识的法语单词。  
“啊，这家点心很有名的，您真是费心了，还有搭配的花果茶套组！可惜我现在要去拜访朋友，不知道这个能放多久……”  
“那还真是可惜，不能一起享用。不过这里面都是小包装，带去和朋友分享也很合适。”  
“您真是太贴心了。”  
梅似乎一下就对这名突然到访的客人放下了戒心，歪着头展露出动人的笑容，甚至比彼得上学期考了班级前三还要开心得多。彼得下意识地挪了一步，将自己夹在昆汀和梅中间，却看到梅对着他立马变脸，收起了笑容。  
“看看你的鬼样子，也不怕贝克先生笑话，快先去洗把脸。对了，卫生间的架子的螺丝松了，你顺便帮我修一下。”  
“现在？您不是急着出门吗？我先帮你准备……”直觉告诉彼得现在不该留下他们两人独处，至少先送走梅这尊大神也好。  
“现在，我要是看到架子上的东西有一点破损，你说想要预支零花钱那事儿就不用商量了……”  
“好好好！我去！我马上去。”  
彼得怕梅越说越多，光速冲进了卫生间。  
镜子里的脸确实有些狼狈，头发被面罩压塌了不说，划破的地方沾了两道尘土脏兮兮的。想到昆汀刚才看到了这样的自己，彼得瞥了瞥嘴，打开水龙头胡乱地洗了把脸。又迅速地完成了梅安排的任务。回来却发现客厅已经空无一人，彼得奇怪的感应瞬间上线，打开自己的房门，果然看到昆汀矗立在一团乱的房间里，无处安放的样子。  
“梅呢？”  
“抱怨了两句你回来得太迟，她都自己准备好了，就出门去了。”  
“就这样？”  
“就这样。”  
昆汀自然不会告诉彼得，梅出门之前又上下打量了他一番，意味深长地说了句彼得承蒙你照顾了。不过现在她能安心离开，至少没有多干涉的意思。昆汀也选择岔开了话题。  
“该怎么说呢，乱中有序？充满生活气息？还是我该夸奖你至少没有什么奇怪的味道？”  
这时候再说自己还没邀请他进来，昆汀这样太没礼貌之类的也太过于矫情。毕竟彼得也不请自来地去过昆汀的房子，也自然知道他收拾得井井有条，梅虽然会督促他收拾，但是偶尔还是衣服袜子随缘落地，每个角落里都可能出现他的小模型。他想解释一下平常会稍微更整洁一些，想想昆汀不知道又有什么讽刺的话等着，又闭了嘴，只是将房间里那唯一一张椅子上搭着的睡衣塞进了柜子，想收拾出来让昆汀坐，可一转身，发现昆汀已经却已经坐到了自己的床上。  
“不知道为什么，还是纽约舒服。”  
“是吗，有什么差别吗，我倒是还以为你都不想回来了。”  
彼得恨不得拿自己睡裤塞进自己的嘴里，不知道自己怎么就沾染上了昆汀的坏毛病，说话阴阳怪气。  
昆汀倒是没有因为彼得的话有什么不快的表情，或许说，彼得还不太习惯蓄了些胡子的昆汀，原本就不太好读懂的脸上更显得陌生。  
“你的脸……胡子是怎么了？”  
“这个？”昆汀说着摸了摸自己的下巴，“自己出去谈生意，显得稍微成熟一些更有说服力。人们就是这么肤浅。怎么，你不喜欢？”  
“没有，我、我挺喜……不对啦，你怎么会来这儿。”  
“你忘了是你带我来过的？我当然知道地址。”  
“你知道我在问什么，你怎么突然回来了，怎么……会来找我。”  
“不然你想让我去找谁？”  
“我不是这个意思！”  
“这次你又是什么意思？”  
“我……！你果然还在生我的气。”  
“如果我说我没有。”  
“……”彼得原地转了个圈，束手无策地举起了手。  
“你要知道，不用什么事都打破砂锅问到底，相信我的话不好吗？”  
“……如果你说的是真话，我当然会相信。”  
昆汀也摊了摊手，不置可否。他的外套都还没脱，似乎随时都可以离开，彼得看他站起身，下意识地拉住了昆汀的手臂。  
“我是说，你应该生气，是我不好……”  
还没等他说完，昆汀的大手就捏住了彼得的脸，将彼得的脸颊和后面的字词都挤得变了形。  
“哦？怎么不好，因为看到我就忍不住了，硬得快射得也快？就像现在也是？”  
昆汀的无名指和小指刻意地抚摸着彼得的下颚，另一手则将他揽了过来，腰胯都贴近到了一起。彼得居然因此愣了一下，等昆汀的膝盖试图挤入他的大腿，才往后退了一步。自己暂时还没有反应，但是彼得知道自己离昆汀说的状况不远了。仅是昆汀在自己卧室这个事实就令他有些许的兴奋，毕竟一瞬间便可以代入太多幻想的场景。更别说昆汀刚才坐在他的那狭窄的小床上，昨天他还躺在那儿想着昆汀自己解决了两次。  
“还是说，因为你嫉妒我过去性经验的对象而说得那些傻话？”这次昆汀脱下了外套，丢在彼得清出来的椅子上，一边说着，一边解开了袖口的扣子。“的确是很无礼和幼稚，不过说实话，还挺可爱的。”  
昆汀的手指又移到了自己的领口，这让彼得的身体开始发热，可昆汀却迟迟没有下一步动作。和昆汀在一起的时间，总有期待和应该停止的声音在他脑海里奏起变奏曲。他怕自己以后再也不能坦然自若地待在自己的房间，自己的床上。而几分是因为还在为自己之前的行为而羞愧，几分是哪个高中生都做不到和自己喜欢的人独处一室还泰然处之，彼得就像是被老师训斥却兴奋起来的变态，昆汀高压的态度居然也加速了他脑内的过载。  
“彼得，”昆汀说着，似是还轻轻叹了口气，“你觉得我是那种会为了别人牺牲自己的人吗？”  
“呃，什么？”  
问题突然转向昆汀自身，彼得一时没有反应过来，只是下意识地将目光也缠上了他。不是说昆汀有多自私自利，更多的时候他并不真心关心他人，唯有对自己有利的时候，他又能快速地找到对方的痛点。对于相熟的人来说，这自然有些忽冷忽热，可对付外人绰绰有余。虽然从彼得的角度来说，他确实觉得应该更多地帮助他人，但昆汀只是普通市民，他并没有立场强迫昆汀为别人付出。  
“怎么了，我想这个问题很简单吧，你平时话不是挺多的吗？”  
彼得的思想跑得太远，同时也怕自己又说错话，几度张嘴也没做出回答。  
“那我换一个问题吧，你觉得一般和年轻人在一起，最讨厌的是什么？ ”  
“嫌弃他们单纯幼稚？”  
“正相反，他们会担心年轻人太善变，也担心自己经历的人情世故太多顾虑太多，会伤害年轻人的热情和赤诚。他们会说年轻人分不清憧憬与爱，会喜欢上自己只不过是因为对成人世界的向往。见过了花花世界，就会发现还有更多更好的选择。甚至会觉得自己是被大人欺骗了。”  
“……可，我想我不会。”  
若将设问放在他们两人之间，这确实是个令彼得挠头的问题。即便起因不同，彼得几乎也是一开始就获得了昆汀的关注，但是他心里多少还有点怀疑昆汀的想法与感受，昆汀有太多他不了解的侧面，甚至彼得现在想起来，还会疑惑昆汀为什么接受自己。他当然想听昆汀的真心话，甚至有莫名其妙的自信，自己并不会因此厌恶昆汀。相反，他的那个“超级秘密”，昆汀倒不一定能接受。  
“哈，你不用否认，你知道，我可不是那种假正经的大人。你觉得我会有什么理由忍你吗？难道我会因为喜欢你到无法自拔，害怕你离开所以默默忍受你过分的行为？嘿，我是那种人吗？你难道在担心我太喜欢你吗？”  
“你是不会。”这次彼得放弃挣扎 ，回答得很干脆。可他的心情却没有放松，反而沉到了水底。  
“问题的答案很简单，我不管你没有拒绝我的时候是不是在委屈自己，反正之于我，如果我没有拒绝，说明我觉得那并不是什么大问题。所以这是实话，我本来就没有生气。”还没等彼得尽情消沉个够，就被昆汀拉倒在了床上，压在了男人身下。“一定要说的话，我当时还想再做一次的，可惜被你那些蠢话破坏了，所以，今天来给你个一雪前耻的机会。”  
昆汀没有将自己撑起，高大的成年男性全身的重量都压在彼得身上，健壮的胸肌让彼得身心都有些喘不过气。彼得吞了吞口水，虽然心中还有些不明朗的地方，但是此刻他的大脑明显供血不足，血液带着呼吸都冲向了下身，他只能放弃思考，伸手揽住了昆汀的脖子，很狠地吻了上去。一吻结束，两人都还不尽兴，昆汀伸出一截舌头邀请，彼得便也顾不得津液从嘴角漏出，接着自己的双唇夹住那柔软的舌尖。  
“好甜，有巧克力的味道。”  
“哦那本来也是给你婶婶的礼物，不过路上太饿就偷吃了，剩下的可以给你。”  
“你怎么准备了那么多礼物！你都预谋好了？我没有什么特别的礼物吗？”  
仿佛一吻真的给彼得注入了精神，他放下了之前了的扭捏，迟到地因为恋人的归来而神采奕奕。  
“这还不够吗？”  
昆汀说着终于起身，跨坐在彼得身上脱掉了那件衬衫，通常彼得都无比欣赏昆汀的衣品，可在这种时候，任凭多么精心设计的衣物在他眼里都只是多余。他的手掌抚摸着男人结实的腰线，依然是最让他着迷的样子，是他最完美的礼物。  
“你本来就是我的，这可不算是礼物！……呃……”  
“嘿，你别说完自己先脸红好吗？”  
别说脸红，彼得差点被自己的话噎到，直接呛了两口。  
就连这样都不会被浇灭兴致，偶尔，昆汀也觉得自己也许离彼得真的要担心的情况不远了。  
“你想要做什么，今天在你的地盘，我可以听你的。”  
“什么都可以？”  
“别担心，我相信你那小脑瓜还想不出什么我不能接受的play。”  
“那……我希望你告诉我，你想要怎么做。”  
“等等，这是给你的礼物，你可以提任何要求。”  
“我想知道怎么做才可以让你更喜欢我，这就是我的要求。”  
“这……”太没情调了。  
昆汀没想到彼得会提出这样的要求，突然想起他似乎也从来没有和自己的床伴认真交流过互相的需求，更多的只是互相丢出自己的欲望，毕竟也许再也不会见面，不会有下一次亲密交流，大家都急于快速地满足自己的生理罢了。  
“就算我说我喜欢捆绑鞭打，异物插入，或是群交，等等，我还没说由谁接受，那你也都可以？”  
彼得呆了呆，仿佛站在新世界的大门之前犹犹豫豫。昆汀却看着他笑了起来，一边解下彼得的牛仔裤。  
“放心，我今天还不想吓坏这位小兄弟。我的性癖也没有那么过激，至少不总是。那么我就不客气了？”  
昆汀的语气就像是享用面前的佳肴——即便彼得没有那么自恋，并不觉得自己有那么美味，却挡不住下身被舔弄得发出啧啧的水声，他这才想起来自己甚至没有洗澡，一切肯定都很糟糕，想往后退却被昆汀按住。  
“你说的，按我的喜好来。”  
“可是，你怎么可能、喜欢这样……”  
虽然彼得的下身还达到完全的状态，已经有了不小的体积，昆汀却将它整个送入自己的口腔，彼得清楚地感受到顶端顶入了异常柔软的喉道，瞬间的刺激让他把话都吞了下去。第一次的时候昆汀也帮他口交，但彼得以为那只是为了让自己快速进入状态，昆汀本身不可能喜欢这种行为。  
“你要试试吗？”  
“我……”  
“好吧，换种说法，我要你舔我的阴茎。”  
直白的语言就像是咒法，让彼得没有任何抵抗地就遵从昆汀的指示。他想换个姿势，却被昆汀压回床上平躺，接着骑到了他的脸旁边。昆汀抓着彼得的手，放到自己的皮带上。彼得显然有些紧张，竟然抠了两次才解开。看着昆汀微微隆起的内裤，也有昆汀在外奔波一天之后，些许的腥味，同时混杂着男人身上淡淡的香氛。  
彼得不能否认自己其实也早就想试试了。他拉下昆汀内裤的腰带，伸出舌头舔了舔男人性器的顶端，咸腥的气味比他预想的还要容易接受一些。接着昆汀立起腰，将双手撑在床头，让彼得可以含得更深一些，被彼得口腔包裹的感觉同样令人难以抗拒，他发出舒爽的长叹，刚开始还努力控制自己不要一下顶得太深，只是用顶端向上或侧面蹭着彼得的上颚，小声地提醒他张大嘴，收起牙齿。可没想到彼得却像着了魔一样，一手握着没能完全送进嘴里的部分，一手无师自通地揉捏着昆汀的臀肉，甚至将手指若有似无地抚过还紧闭的入口，试图学着像昆汀刚才那样，整个都吞进喉咙里。  
毫不意外，当昆汀真的抵到彼得的舌根，犯呕的感觉一下就呛得彼得将那勃起的性器吐了出来，开始疯狂地咳嗽。等他好不容易顺过气来，眼角已经咳出了眼泪。  
昆汀拍了拍彼得的背，轻轻地笑了起来。  
“我是第一次嘛……”  
“我不是笑你技术不好，虽然确实不好。”昆汀扯了张纸巾递给彼得，“所以你讨厌这个吗？”  
彼得努力吞咽下多余的津液，擦掉了嘴边和眼角的液体，却轻轻摇了摇头。  
“还想再试试？”  
看到彼得又点了点头，这次两人换了个姿势，昆汀靠坐在床头，让彼得自己控制节奏。他只是轻轻地将手指插入彼得上下起伏的后脑，绕着他卷曲的头发，另一边情不自禁地抚摸年轻人线条精干的后背。  
“你看，并没有那么讨厌不是吗。嗯……只含前段也很舒服。一点点被自己舔得硬起来也很有成就感，只要找对角度，被塞满的时候，甚至被控制的时候很满足。”  
战栗一点点爬上彼得被昆汀抚摸的脊背，而男人的话语也敲击着他的神经。他从没想过自己的会舔着男人的性器也觉得如此令人愉悦，可是昆汀因为他的服务而细微的颤抖，仅仅是这样就能抹消了一切令人厌恶的要素。彼得努力回忆昆汀是怎么做的，学着他的样子舔过男人的头冠下的沟壑，换来了他和自己同样的反应。  
说是让昆汀为所欲为，彼得却好像自己参加了一场性爱教学，而实验台不只是昆汀，更是他自己。彼得感觉自己的小房间被改装成了桑拿房，他整个人都被热气蒸得晕晕乎乎。知己知彼，同样身为男人，喜欢的小动作和敏感点总是更有说服力，而跟随着昆汀的指示，彼得的每一次爱抚都尽量让昆汀满意，让伴侣因为自己露出满足的神情，似乎比自己单方面的发泄还刺激着彼得的征服欲，埋在昆汀后穴的手指，也更肆意地撩拨着男人刚刚告诉他的敏感点。  
这让彼得有些飘飘然，抽出手指，扶着自己早就整装待发的下身便准备进攻。  
“没、没事吧！”  
年轻人下身的尺寸确实有些超过他的身材比例，事前准备还是有些潦草，敏感的穴口被撑得生疼。彼得看到昆汀额角的冷汗，连忙又退了出来。  
昆汀趁着彼得犹豫，翻身将他又一次压在身下，反手将两人的性器握在一起，轻轻地摩擦着。  
这孩子自己都什么样了，却总能关照到别人的情绪。昆汀感觉胸口又沁出了淡淡的枫糖香味，他也知道彼得其实并不是那么八面玲珑的孩子，只不过总是将别人摆在自己之前，而又总能戳中自己仅剩的一些柔软。昆汀还不敢相信，这些不是因为彼得是个滥好人，而是因为这个年轻人总是将他放在眼中最珍视的位置。  
男人忍不住漏出一抹笑容，略尖的虎牙咬着自己的下唇。  
“怎么，没有后面经验不知道分寸了吧。”  
昆汀往后退了一点，再次分泌出过量的唾液，亲吻着吐在彼得的顶端，将整个柱身舔得发出淫靡的水光。而在彼得扬起脖子呻吟时，又坏心思地轻咬他大腿根的软肉，唇舌在囊袋下方一带徘徊，齐短的胡子甚至蹭过彼得紧闭的地方。  
“那、那个……我……”  
两人的下身早就一片被唾液和润滑弄得一塌糊涂，昆汀跨坐在彼得身上，将他的下身夹在自己熟软的臀瓣与年轻人结实的小腹之间来回磨蹭。彼得的心脏跳得厉害，几乎要从他的胸口蹦出去，比面对火箭筒还要紧张。他支支吾吾地不知道是该说些什么，抱着自己的大腿犹豫着是不是该抬起来，没等他在好奇与恐惧、对昆汀的臣服与控制欲中纠结出个结果来，昆汀便拉起彼得的手，引导着他用指尖抚摸自己的穴口，然后一起扶着彼得的，这次缓慢又切实地坐了下去。  
“你还是先把这门课修到满分再考虑别的吧——啊！”  
昆汀有些恨自己这个不管什么时候都要嘴上戏弄彼得的坏习惯，随着身下的动作带着一些难耐的呻吟溜出了他的薄唇。  
体内淤积许久的空虚此刻都被填满，昆汀撕咬着自己手背靠近食指的皮肤，反射性地摇晃着腰肢，深深浅浅地吞吐着那让自己感觉无比充实的器官。  
“我可没说要停下，记得吗？我并不讨厌。”  
“可是……”  
彼得看昆汀还时不时吸着气，生怕自己又带来了什么不快的体验。  
“我要开始怀疑你是故意的了。”  
“什么意思？”  
“你先动起来我再告诉你。”  
听到昆汀这么说，一直拼命忍耐的彼得也忍不住将最后的理性抛之脑后，握住昆汀的腰压在自己胯上，上下顶弄着每一次都插到最深处。  
“是、会有点痛，但是、也、好棒……或许你、真的、该、试试……嗯……我不、嫌弃、你……”  
昆汀的话语也被顶得零零碎碎，只是彼得已经不知道能听进去多少，所有的集中力都被昆汀不停收紧的后穴吸了去。没多久昆汀就被他弄得全身无力，之前扭动的腰肢也渐渐慢了下来，直到整个垮下来，扑倒在彼得身上。彼得的动作却丝毫没有放缓的意思，甚至压得他窄小的单人床都发出木头挤压的尖叫。彼得就着昆汀伏在自己胸前的姿势，抱着他，轻松地便将男人压进他并不算太柔软的床垫。  
翻身的动作让紧密连接的地方稍微滑出来了一些，彼得却一刻都不想耽误，火急火燎地就要继续。  
抓住机会喘了口气的昆汀压住了彼得又要继续的动作。  
“这次不问我想怎么做了？”  
“……我又做错了什么吗？”  
彼得看到昆汀皱紧了眉头，深吸了两口气才缓下了动作，可在他退出些许之前，又忍不住随着解放的本性顶了两下，惹得昆汀倒吸着气仰起了头。  
“不用每次都全部插进去，在这里，你之前摸过的。”昆汀说着，用小腿勾住彼得腰，抬起自己的腰臀，浅浅地吞吐年轻人努张的性器，让粗大的头冠部分正好来回碾压过最能带来快感的秘地。  
“里面会不舒服吗？”  
彼得尽量模仿着昆汀的刚才的位置，却又时不时忍不住地将自己整个送进去。没有理由的，他就认定昆汀收缩的后穴是快感的证明，当然最重要的是，他自己欲罢不能。昆汀也没有否认，只是勾住彼得脖子，将他压到自己的胸口，由着他胡乱地伸出舌尖舔咬自己的乳头和胸肉。  
昆汀是有些预谋，他有些不满之前只有彼得去他的空间，仿佛他是个只能等待角色，在这里，这个狭小到容不下第三个人的空间，似乎才是他真正走进男孩生活的证明。  
“贝克、贝克，”彼得嘴上没有闲着，下身也不停地动作，“你喜欢这样吗？你喜欢——”  
我吗？  
“你别问了。”  
答案已经并不重要，昆汀体内积攒的快感已到临界，不同于上次，他自己的阴茎也在彼得的口活之后就没有软下去过，挤压在两人的腹肌之间，随时都要爆发。彼得平时盖着的薄被，因为两人胡乱的动作被推到床头，沉溺在快感中的昆汀想要透一口气，却左右都是彼得的味道，是他生活、温暖的气息。  
昆汀的控制系统和理智也在彼得的动作和这样的气息中溶解，他甚至听不清自己喊了什么，只知道彼得听完只稍停了几秒，接下来是一个几乎让他窒息的吻和更肆无忌惮的侵占。

――※――

昆汀原本还想着回家收拾一下，明天继续准备他的工作室，这次从洛杉矶回来之后，他获得了一笔不错的启动资金。可事实就是他几乎在彼得的小床上失去意识，他想把趴在他身上的彼得推开，可单人床太小，除非直接把彼得踹到地上，昆汀想了想，说服自己别浪费这个力气就由着男孩在他胸口画着圈，念念叨叨。  
“你念叨什么呢？”  
“我说，梅姨今天不回来，你可以留下过夜。”  
“现在的高中生还真是大胆……”  
“你有什么资格说我！”  
“我是没有，但是或许你需要换张床单，还有你还有最后一件事要学，把你射进来的东西清理掉。”

――※――

“昨天，睡得还好吗？”  
彼得有些不好意思，昆汀起来之后就一直在扭脖子，明显是落枕了。  
“我说了我可以睡客厅的，我的床太小了……”  
“你要我说多少遍，我可不会因为你委屈自己，我没拒绝的事就是不需要客气的事。”  
“谁知道你说的话到底真的假的嘛……”  
“看来我的信誉确实很堪忧，算了，你要客气要担心都随你便吧……”  
昆汀已经收拾好一切，临出门的时候，彼得却一脸欲言又止的样子。  
“贝克，那个……虽然我不知道你说的是真的假的，你之前说过要我自己分辨真假。但是——”  
“你不说我就先走啦？”  
“不论你对我做什么，**我也都愿意**！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 怕我写太烂大家看不出来，重点是最后的也字！


	7. Carnival fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 分手两年设定。有互攻。混乱（。  
因为隔得有点久了，前面也有点小修改，所以放到一起，强迫大家重复观看。

成年之后彼得也不常去酒吧，他不禁酒，但是身体素质太好偶尔也有些烦恼，比如他甚至很难体会到微醺的感觉，汽水和酒精喝起来只是口味不太相同，对他来说没有多少享受，也没有多少刺激。  
不过今晚不太一样，他闯了点小祸，正尝试自我洗脑来忘记那些破事。  
他和那个佣兵喝到快打烊，被老板赶去后巷解决一些没有眼力劲儿的闹事者。  
“我是无所谓有谁被揍或者被抢，但是坏了我店里的名声就不好了。”老板说着递上了最后两杯鸡尾酒做报酬，左看看右看看他们谁愿意帮这个忙。  
佣兵先站了起来，但是彼得怕他对付普通人也没有分寸，将他推出了大门，自告奋勇地绕到了后巷。还没看到人影，不远处就传来拳打脚踢到肉上的钝声。闪烁的路灯下,彼得看到三个人围着另一个，倒是也算打得有来有回，只是落单的那个看来是喝得太多，脚下步子都不稳了，被人一拳揍在肚子上之后，又挥拳打在脸上，面朝下就倒了下去。倒下的人抓着地想爬起来，可最终也只能是抖了抖又扑了下去，痛苦地弯起了身子颤抖，估计是吐了出来。其他几人还不罢休，其中一人示意伙伴先去掏倒下那人的口袋，他们很快摸出了钱包，接着就毫不留情地又要往那个可怜人的肚子上踹。彼得虽然不知道前因后果，可也不是来看戏的，三步并做两步拐进巷子，几下就把结伙的三人扔到了一边，就在他想要去拿回地上那人的钱包时，趴在地上的人却突然拽住了他的裤脚。剩下几人趁机拿了钱丢下空钱包跑走了。  
怕被揍的人伤得太重，彼得想了想，或许先送去医院更重要便没再追那三人，转头看向瘫在地上的男人。男人脸边果然有一滩恶心的呕吐物，不过比起食物残渣，更渗人的是还混着血水。彼得小心地将人扶起来，靠在墙边，救护车太贵了，彼得没多想先是掀开他的衣服看看有没伤到内脏，能不能经受住他的“搬运”。  
“咳咳，一见面就是脱人衣服，咳，你也真是厉害，彼得。”  
男人的包着下巴的胡子上沾着污物和血渍，彼得原本出于礼貌地没去多看，可这一句话让他不由得挺直了脊背，也不顾脏不脏，就用自己的袖口擦了擦男人的脸才看了个清楚。

也许每个分过手的人都想象过和旧情人重逢的场面，什么你穿着破拖鞋出门丢垃圾，结果看到对方衣冠楚楚光鲜亮丽地挽着新恋人之类的。虽然这个场景想象起来就不是很美好，不过也总比看到对方躺在自己的呕吐物里感觉要令人神清气爽一些。  
彼得从没见过这么狼狈的昆汀·贝克。

他们已经有两年没见了，彼得还记得，那天他正在昆汀家，哦不，是他们一起租的房子里，填写大四的实习申请资料，昆汀一如往常地过来看了看他写的表格，突然就一脸平静地提了分手。彼得永远忘不了那种大脑突然被投下一颗原子弹的感觉，瞬间所有东西都被夷为平地。彼得当然不愿意，昆汀一开始还好言好语，平静地说着这是他认真考虑的决定，可彼得问他原因他怎么都不愿意细说，当天不欢而散。  
昆汀向来情绪阴晴不定，虽然交往之后冷言冷语少了很多，也没对彼得说过什么重话，彼得只以为是自己做了什么事惹他不高兴，过几天就好了，他还想要怎么讨昆汀开心，结果昆汀直接丢给他租房的解约文件，并收拾好自己的东西就搬了出去，看起来明显就是谋划已久。  
后来一段时间太过混乱，正巧赶上纽约几个黑帮又不安分，以至于彼得几乎记不清那些回忆。他也逼问过昆汀是不是喜欢了别人，可昆汀就是不说原因，最后一次见面，他追到昆汀的新住处，昆汀为了赶他走砸了自己半个家，最后拿着瓷碟子的碎片抵在自己的动脉上，彼得当然眼疾手快地抢了下来，甚至划破了自己的手心。  
而昆汀只说了两句话。  
“彼得·帕克，你总有点别的‘事’要做，你今天管的了我，但不可能一辈子看着我，对吧。”

以及，  
“你让我痛苦。”

彼得从没想过自己还能折磨到昆汀，这比昆汀不喜欢还他要恐怖多了。他没处理过这种感情问题，当场只能安抚地答应着逃了出去。  
他早就不习惯一个人入睡，却连着在夜里被昆汀满脸鲜血的噩梦吓醒，最后却也真的不敢再去见昆汀了。  
冷静下来之后，他干脆申请了一年gap year，躲开所有可能遇到昆汀的路线，推迟完成了自己的学业。好不容易两年过去了，这一切似乎才从他稍微有些波澜壮阔的人生中荡了过去，直到在这个夏夜，没想到再见居然真的脸上带血的昆汀。

反而昆汀对这次重逢似乎没有那么多意外，只是努力站起来又摔倒的样子实在令人尴尬，彼得只能不情不愿地去扶他。  
“我送你去医院吧，或者送你回去。”彼得从不后悔为救人劳心劳力，此时却难以压抑地感到烦躁，他想了想自己的钱包估计没比昆汀被洗劫一空的钱包多几个子儿，或许送去医院合适一点，希望昆汀的信用卡还在。  
彼得把昆汀扶起来之后，瘫软的男人也不知道还有没有意识，就是一股脑地把脸上的脏东西都蹭到了彼得怀里，之后便硬是一个字都不说，像是晕过去一样，可除了嘴角裂开，眼眶边也有些肿了起来，昆汀的伤明明不重，彼得想着要是送去了医院也得陪他一宿，眼睛一闭一咬牙，带着这个像是死尸一样的男人回到了自己的租屋。

“就当做好事了”，他对自己说，虽然他一直在做好事，就算是个流浪汉自己也会帮的，彼得用这个理由说服了自己。

回家之后彼得把昆汀丢在门口的地板上，脱掉被昆汀弄脏的衣服洗了个脸，回来看到昆汀似乎就没挪过位置，倒在地上睡得香甜。他用自己的脏T恤沾了点水，将昆汀的脸擦干净，这才认真端详了起来。  
昆汀的体格与最后一次见没有太多变化，只是脸色似乎憔悴了一些，不排除这只是他短期状态不好，彼得也不是没见过他熬夜熬红了眼，何况这明显醉酒的样子。最大的差别还是蓄起了胡子，这让彼得没有第一眼就认出他来。把昆汀身上都清理干净，彼得把他抱上了自己的床，不断和自己说着就一个晚上就一个晚上，明早就送走这尊大神，今后依旧井水不犯河水。他本想自己就在地上凑合一晚，可想想这可是他自己的屋子，自己凭什么要因为一个喝得烂醉还被人抢劫了的糟糕男人要睡地板，这样想着他又气呼呼地把昆汀推到床一边，自己躺到另一边。彼得故意用了很大力气，但男人居然还没醒。

彼得以为醒来的时候昆汀会滚到地上——当然要是他识趣地离开就更好了，毕竟屋主人假装刻薄地只给他留了一小块地方，然而彼得半夜迷迷糊糊醒来，看了眼钟才凌晨不到三点，昆汀确实不在床的另一侧，只是他很快就意识到了自己胯下湿漉漉的。  
“你干什么！”  
彼得跳起来一下拍开灯，捂住了自己有些勃起的下身。  
“给你个口活，怎么，我都教过你的吧，这还能忘了？”  
“谁问你你在干什么了，操操操操，是我问的，但是，操，你干什么呢？！”  
彼得被惊得有些结巴，而昆汀却好像意犹未尽似的，舔了舔发亮的嘴唇。  
说实话昆汀的左眼框还肿着，或许曾经对彼得来说那是无比诱人的表情，现在只剩下滑稽，但是他还是硬了，见鬼，他最近是有段时间没做过了。  
“我以为你都脱了我的衣服，可不就想做这事儿么。”  
“谁他妈的是那种捡个醉鬼回来就要上的人，那是犯罪好吗！你要是醒了就回自己家去。”  
“这么冷淡，这大半夜的你让我怎么回去？”  
彼得不想对着昆汀勃起，背过身对着墙不去看昆汀，而昆汀倒是不折不挠，用膝盖在床上挪了几步，从背后抱住了彼得。  
酒气从耳后一直熏进彼得的鼻子，他感觉到昆汀身上异常的高温，而自己却像是怕碰到什么鬼怪似的拼了命地缩起身子，无奈这哪有地方让他躲，他只得像是被下了石化咒一样，全身僵硬地被昆汀抱在了怀里。  
男人得寸进尺地舔了舔他的后颈，比起兴奋，一种无以名状的恐惧侵袭着彼得，可昆汀似乎不能理解他微弱的颤抖，只是将手伸进了他的内裤。  
“就当是今晚帮我的报酬？”  
彼得被男人的手指套弄了几下，那些被埋在记忆深处的触感如突然涨潮的海水倒灌了上来，差点将他卷了进去。彼得好不容易自己抽离了出来，再次叫停了昆汀的动作。他可不吃什么无以为报以身相许这一套。  
“都是熟人了，不、不用这么客气吧。你的钱我也没帮你要回来。”  
“要不是你，没准第二天早上我就得上社会版头条了——纽约街头惊现被奸杀男尸。”  
“贝克，别开玩笑了，不好笑，真的。”  
彼得又想到了昆汀满脸是血的样子，语调彻底冷了下来。毕竟他想甩开昆汀很简单，于是他便这么做了，只是将翘起的下身收进内裤这一步看起来太不潇洒。被推开的昆汀倒也不急不恼，反而开始玩弄自己内裤里的玩意儿，完全没有让这事过去的意思，只是语气里剔掉了轻浮的成分，分不清是调情还是威胁。  
“确实不好笑。不过反正本来去酒吧就是要约人的，是你也一样做。”  
这句话噌得一下点燃了彼得的怒火，这么多年过去，他依然讨厌昆汀说这种话，讨厌极了。  
他知道这样的行为不过是本末倒置，但此时只想尽快让昆汀闭嘴，无论用什么去堵。彼得自暴自弃地脱下最后的遮羞布靠了过去，昆汀很是配合地就凑了上来，跪在床上，再一次将他含进了嘴里。湿热的口腔让彼得忍不住从喉咙发出叹息，手指穿过昆汀的头发，抓着他的后脑让自己顶到昆汀再也发不出其他声音。  
为了尽快结束，彼得没让昆汀口到他射就抽了出来。他让昆汀趴在床上，往入口吐了两口唾液，直接就硬捅了两根手指进去。  
也不知道该不该诅咒昆汀根本毫无准备，这意味着彼得需要花更多时间让他适应，但如果不是，彼得估计真的能气得将昆汀撕裂——好吧，他不会，但是也不知道会做出什么事来。  
混乱的思绪冲击着彼得，他弄了好一会儿才想起来家里是有润滑和套子的，骂了一句之后从床头柜翻了出来。  
昆汀看到彼得拿出这些东西似乎想说些什么，只是还没等他开口，彼得先说了句让他闭嘴，接着手指沾满了腻滑的液体便再次捅了进去，这次顺利了许多，彼得便不客气地勾起手指刺激着会让男人痉挛的那一点。在床上的昆汀总是很识趣，他闭上了嘴，身体随着彼得手指的入侵有节奏地收紧又放松。  
不用昆汀再威逼利诱，他们在性事上的默契几乎刻到了骨子里，彼得揉着昆汀的臀瓣压着他操进去的时机恰到好处，没有完全打开的穴口咬紧了彼得，一两成若有似无的痛苦变成了加倍的快感，一起爬上了昆汀满足的笑容。彼得感受到接纳他的空间一开始还有些抗拒，在几个来回之后便只是咬着他像是不舍每一次退出，他便也不客气地加快了频率。昆汀有些受不了一开始就如冲刺般的进攻，却颤抖着硬是没有让彼得慢一点，只是喘息声越来越重，最后终于忍不住放声叫了出来。  
突然一阵急促又沉闷的拍打声打断了两人的动作，彼得才想起来自家的隔音很差，自己时常能听到隔壁看电视甚至咳嗽的声音，而此时正在兴头上，谁能停得下来。彼得一拳锤了回去，算是响应邻居的抗议，接着捂住了昆汀的嘴，身下的动作却一点没有收敛。  
没多久，彼得感到被操顺的地方一阵突然收紧，昆汀也不再不嫌事大地舔着他的手心而是咬住了他的手掌。  
上下的力度成正比增加，昆汀被彼得伸手套弄出来的时候，甚至将他咬出了血，可彼得却没有停下，又弄了好一会儿才发现昆汀彻底没了声音，不知道是酒没退又睡着了还是做得晕了过去，或许都有，只留下彼得觉得单方面发泄实在没什么意思，抽出来射在了昆汀的后腰上。  
停下之后彼得才注意到屋子里异常闷热，灯不是他关的而是自己暗掉的。  
算了，他马上就要和这间屋子以及恼人的邻居说再见，还有身边的这个根本就不该再见的男人。

天一亮就送他走，彼得又和自己说了一遍，却也抵不住困意，再次闭上了眼睛。

――※――

“嘿，彼得，你这房间也太热了吧。”  
……  
“还有这床，昨天没注意，这床板根本不平，你的腰还行不行啊。”  
……  
“昨晚吃的都吐光了，也没少消、耗、体、力，你这儿就没点吃的吗？”  
……

有来无回又没营养的对话就这样几乎持续了一个早上，一开始彼得还执着于要怎么赶走昆汀，结果发现他甚至连上衣都不想穿上，只是在那张被他嫌弃的单人床上躺尸以及抱怨，干脆就不再理他，只是自己收拾着房间里的东西。

彼得正准备要搬家。  
两天前，他在出任务的时候闯了点小祸，局里让他暂时都不要出门，不要急着去解决问题，以免节外生枝。另一方面，按照原计划，彼得本来准备这周都在哈利那儿借住，期间收拾好东西，等一周后房东来查收，然后去迎接自己的新生活——毕业之后的第一份工作。这也是他愿意“听从安排”的原因，谁也不想在入职之前再闹出什么情况。而为了省一点基本费用他甚至已经停掉了电力和煤气等生活线，所以虽然热得要命，别说是空调了，现在这房子能动的也只有凉水水龙头了。  
谁想到昨天遇到了这个冤家。  
印象中昆汀似乎比有着秘密双重身份的彼得更加忙碌。  
那时候彼得才刚上大学，全新的校园生活总是显得非常新鲜，而蜘蛛侠生活虽然依旧惊险刺激，但是一切也算“进入正轨”，除了一两次受伤之后，他不得不扯谎要去参加学校的活动，几天都不能露面。  
而昆汀，彼得在和他恋爱之后，才发现昆汀其实并不喜欢交际，但他自己总能找到事做，大多和他的专业或工作与有关，彼得不缠着他的时候他就呆在自己的工作室，几乎没有懒散的时刻。另一方面，彼得也考虑过他是真的懒得管自己而已，还是像他说的那样，认为大学生就应该多去接触各式各样的人事物，所以对自己并没有太多的约束。不过那样也好，他可以说是参加了科技社团又对摄影有兴趣，朋友要他帮忙做实验他也会去，而不用解释为什么他被折断两根肋骨，或是在昆汀最喜欢抚摸的脊背上留下了刀伤，而又在三四天之内的时间内恢复。  
总之，即便在他们交往的那几年，也很少发生现在这样的状况——昆汀在床上百无聊赖地滚来滚去。对了，我们刚才是不是说过，他甚至不愿意穿好衣物，只是在床上一会儿换一个姿势，躺着。  
彼得不再理他，按照他对昆汀的了解，昆汀不是个多有闲心的人，虽然逗自己或许曾经是他觉得最有趣的事情之一，但是那也是过去，昆汀觉得无聊了自然会离开，就像两年前一样。彼得原本一直背对着昆汀埋头将他并不算多的东西塞进箱子里，想到这里突然停下了手上的动作。  
“怎么停下来了？“  
没了主人的折腾，房间里突然安静了下来。昆汀终于愿意挪动他那尊贵的身子，凑过来看彼得在做什么。“话说你还没告诉我为什么要搬家来着？“  
“如果你愿意现在就离开，我可以当做饯别礼物告诉你。“  
彼得感应到昆汀靠近，迅速地将备用的战服塞进其他衣服的夹缝中藏了起来。  
“哼，总之不过就是房租到期涨价或者找到工作了，我说对了吧，不过你也不至于连电费都……”  
“你管我，嫌热就走呗，楼下的汉堡王都比这凉快，当然你现在这样子估计会被赶出去。你到底能不能穿上衣服先。”  
彼得看到昆汀站起来在自己的屋子里乱逛，当然，由于空间太小，没走两步他就停了下来，停在了彼得打开的衣柜前。  
“这是……”  
衣柜已经基本被掏空，只剩下几件平常就很少穿的还挂在靠里的角落。而在最里层的，是一件明显和其他衣服风格不一样的西服套装。  
昆汀发出了一声意味不明的叹息，“你还留着？”  
彼得自然知道昆汀看到了什么，跳过来关上了衣柜。  
“看够了吧，你就当是我抠门好了，再看下去我要收钱了。”  
昆汀也给彼得买过不少衣服，大多是他日常穿的，也不算什么礼物，有的看着合适就顺便买了而已，分手后彼得大多把它们都处理掉了，只有这套他一直留着。毕竟挺贵的不是，大概吧，彼得说服了自己，虽然他现在有些穿不下了。  
被彼得推到一边的昆汀没有去拿自己昨晚的衣服——毕竟它们确实是够脏的了，而是拿了一件彼得的T恤套在了身上。  
“虽然没有钱，我可以肉偿嘛，看在你这几年技术也没倒退的份上？”  
“你怎么玩不腻呢？贝克。再说，算了吧，你有多少能耐我还不知道，您也年纪不小了，还是节制一点吧……”彼得顿了一下，突然收小了声音，变成了抱怨一样的嘟囔，“你自己舒服了就算了，我可没有奸尸的爱好。”  
彼得此时刚被昆汀念了大半天，房间里同样热得他有几分躁郁，以前他面对昆汀总有些紧张，怕说错话做错事被他挑刺，但更多的时候是单纯太多情绪堵车所导致的，兴奋、期待、欣喜，多数是这些，偶尔也有担忧和失落。现在倒好，他也再顾不得这些，昆汀生气了一走了之才是最好。  
可惜事与愿违，两年不见昆汀倒是长了耐心，彼得顶嘴几句也都像是打到棉花上，昆汀毫不在意。是啊，彼得想，自己说的话他到底每次都听进去了几分呢？从来只有他计较昆汀说了什么在做什么罢了，现在他也不想在意了，早就不去在意了，怎么偏偏又惹上了。  
“没有可以培养嘛，我都不介意了。”  
看他开始胡言乱语，当然更没有帮自己收拾的意思，趁着昆汀好不容易穿上了衣裤，彼得直接就开门准备把昆汀丢出去。谁曾想隔壁邻居——就是昨晚那个被他们吵到砸墙的那位正好经过，一脸诡异又八卦地看着他们。  
“喔唷，小情侣又吵架呢，这一个也老大不小了，吵架就算了别扰民好吗，呵呵。”  
当然邻居没这么说，可彼得却擅自解读出了乱七八糟的评语，连忙又把昆汀拉进了门。  
这次彼得选择非暴力不合作，闭嘴不再和他多说，继续自己的工程。昆汀不走，他自己走总行了吧。他的东西实在是不算多，除了一些不想要了的很快就收完了。他还顺便找到了几包快过期的薯片去堵昆汀的嘴。为了省搬家费，他又不缺力气，原本就没打算找搬家公司，而是准备自己蚂蚁搬家解决行李问题，但是他又不能当着昆汀的面飞出去，只能等他走了再说。自己不在了，昆汀总该知趣地离开了吧。  
彼得抓着装有随身用品的背包就出了门，他都快到了奥斯本家，想了想又绕了回去。

再次站在自家房门口，彼得轻轻叹了气，说不清自己到底希望打开门看到什么情形。太阳已经渐渐下山，周围的屋子大多都打开了照明，彼得房间不朝夕阳，昏暗中他一眼没找到任何人影。还没等彼得决定好是要庆幸还是失落，昆汀从阳台走了进来。。  
“哼，你的离家出走寻找自我之旅这么快就结束了？”  
“我怕你把我家烧了，那我就真的赔不起了。”彼得说着气呼呼地把背包砸向了昆汀。  
“好主意，要是你家还能点着火的话，或许我会先烧水吃个泡面什么的，饿死我了。”  
“贝克，昆汀·贝克。”  
“嗯？怎么了，彼得。”  
他们互相唤了一声对方的名字，彼得习惯了昏暗的空间，今天第一次，彼得直视着昆汀那透蓝发亮的眼睛。  
“不是我妄自尊大，或许对你来说看我为难真的很有趣。”  
“你说得对。”  
“别打断我，”这次彼得不给昆汀插话的机会，“你到底还想从我这里得到什么？你也不用拐弯抹角了，说出来没准我们都能有个痛快。”  
如果不是借着窗外别家的灯火，彼得还能看到昆汀坐在那张被他嫌弃的床上，这死寂简直要让人怀疑有人用魔术棒把他抹除了。这让彼得有些意外，彼得打定昆汀是又有些什么坏主意，或许不能说坏，但是总有些什么目的。按照昆汀的行事风格，大概早算好彼得最后会抛来的直球，甚至知道怎么诱导彼得如他所愿。彼得知道自己终究绕不出他那些弯弯肠子，那不如早点开门见山地解决，没准还能早点送走这尊邪神。  
“你……还好吧？”  
沉默的时间久到彼得以为昆汀是不是昨天其实被人伤到了内脏，主动靠近了昆汀。在他预想的对应中，并不包括昆汀从正面给他了一个拥抱，轻轻的，像是真的找回了久别重逢的恋人那样温柔，却又没有任何多余的挑逗。彼得吓了一跳，想要推开，却发现昆汀的手臂意外地用力。  
“呃……说点什么？”  
彼得口鼻都被按在昆汀胸口，声音都被挤变了形，方才的气势汹汹也都焉了下去。

“……抱歉。”  
“你说什么？”  
彼得怎么也没想到会听到这样的台词，猛地抬起头想要看看昆汀，男人的大手却扶住了他的侧脸，固执地似乎要将他揉进自己身体。彼得心跳比昆汀的说话声还要大，砸得他有点想吐，可耳边昆汀的呼吸声和低语又不可思议地让他不再反抗。  
“很可惜，没有目的，所以你没办法解决问题然后赶走我。我也不知道，也许就是……想看你困扰而已……”  
原来他不是为了两年前的事道歉，彼得发现自己居然这么想，一瞬间产生了一种恐惧的情绪，他还没有做好准备，也他妈的根本不想，在好不容易走出阴影之后再次重蹈覆辙。而昆汀的下一句话，将他好不容易迈出泥潭的双腿又拉了半步回来。  
“因为我困扰。”  
“……那你做到了，我简直烦死你了。你可以完成愿望上天堂了。”  
不可思议地，彼得被昆汀无理取闹的答案安抚，冷静了下来，似乎这一刻也无所谓要不要把昆汀赶走了，却还是努力憋出了一句俏皮话来。  
“不要这样咒你的前男友。”  
“……反正是前男友了，我还不如当你死了。”  
“我还没死，所以愿望并不那么容易满足。”  
“告诉我，昨晚你是故意来找我的吗？”  
“再次可惜，不是，我不至于为了勾搭谁，甚至是你，愿意被打一顿，单纯意外，我真的喝多了。”  
“……但是去酒吧也是为了勾搭别人对吧？”  
“我不否认。我还从没和你喝过酒，我可不知道你爱去哪个酒吧，也不知道你是那种会和男人在酒吧泡一晚上的坏孩子。”  
“你早就发现了我了！？”  
“如果你说的是你一进店就扑在吧台上哭天喊地，还拿你隔壁男人的酒喝开始算起的话，是的。”  
“你看了我那么久？”  
“和你没发现我一样久。”  
这句话里莫名听出了一丝怨气，彼得忍不住笑了一声，鼻息喷在昆汀脖子上，让他也痒痒得蹭了一下彼得毛茸茸的脑袋。  
“酒吧就没有你看上眼的？”  
“……一定要说的话，你的男伴看背影身材还不错。”  
“你一定没看到他的脸。”  
“确实没有，他的脸怎么了。”  
“没什么，就……大概不是你喜欢的类型。还有……”  
“你的问题有点多，可以换我问一个吗？”  
终于，昆汀放开了彼得，手指却轻轻地揉搓着他的耳朵，摩擦发出的热几乎要烧了起来，彼得躲了躲，却没有和昆汀拉开太远的距离。  
“哦好吧，礼尚往来，请。”

“你想接吻吗？”

“什、什么？不，我没有想要……呃，但是……”  
两人选择用交叠的唇舌填补这个短暂的停顿。  
“好吧，如果你想的话。”

――※――

或许自从那年的返校日舞会之后，来自昆汀的吻就再也不需要获得什么许可。

在过去的两年间，彼得无数次思考过这样的行为与感情是否有必然的联系。  
他17岁，为一个成熟、狡猾却又脆弱多疑的男人动了心，另一方面，按照内德的说法，他们处在一个和谁单独处个几小时就能发情的，大脑和下半身都泡在荷尔蒙罐子里的青春期。何况这个谁还可以有很多其他的形容词，英俊、幽默、贴心、博识什么的，太多了，太理想了，以至于彼得从来没去考虑过这些有什么合理性。  
虽然恋爱似乎也不需要什么合理性。  
可当分开之后，人又总想要找点理由说服自己，或许想证明自己没做错什么，又或许想证明自己只是纠正了一个错误。  
可惜一切来不及证实。  
他们给那段关系一个正当的名义，同居同食，分享琐事，只和彼此做爱，但是彼得却后知后觉地，质疑这之间是否有什么关系。  
就像现在，他们亲吻并爱抚对方的身体 ，他因为昆汀兴奋，程度或许远超他在这两年来的其他体验，但他并不认为自己重新爱上了昆汀，但同时，他们还是可以像以前一样，用温柔又热情的方式拥抱对方。

这样的亲吻之后，一切都那么顺其自然，直到彼得的发散性思维被昆汀打断，男人发现他在走神，邀功似的抓起彼得的手，按压着自己因为深喉而被顶得上下滚动的喉结。彼得知道这样其实不太舒服——他曾经有样学样地试过，差点当场呕了出来，虽然作为被服务的一方时，舌根与喉咙的包裹和挤压能让他爽到勾起脚趾。接着昆汀将他完全勃起的阴茎吐了出来，有舔掉了上面残留的多余的液体，这让彼得觉得脊背有些发痒，他觉得有些不好意思。  
不是因为昆汀在给他口活，虽然这也包含在内，更是因为他们在这个闷热的小房间呆了一整天，他甚至还没来得急冲个凉，方才他亲吻昆汀胸口的时候也尝到了咸味，想必自己只会更糟糕，他虽然不太在意，但是想到昆汀每次一进家门就催他洗手洗脸换室内服的执着，他就有些心虚。虽然偶尔也有突发情况在外面做，好吧，或许突发情况也不少，但是想起他们交往期间的性，大多的记忆还是在昆汀家里柔软又干净的床上，好吧，也许还有沙发或者厨房阳台什么的。  
“你到底在想什么呢？”昆汀看彼得又在发呆，伸手拧了下他的乳头，终于成功换来彼得低声的惊叫。“怎么，你现在还需要背分子式来延长时间吗？”  
“不如说我现在可以一边解决你，一边做论文发表。”  
“我没教你过在床上要专心吗？那可真是我的失职。”  
昆汀坐上彼得的大腿，与彼得的手指交缠，握住两人性器轻轻地摩擦着。  
听听这话说的，似乎彼得·本杰明·帕克的性经验里就只写满了昆汀的名字一般，彼得小声嘟囔了一句，却觉得在此时反驳实在太过于没有风度，便不再多说，顺便再次堵上了昆汀的嘴。  
昆汀的身材保持得还是很好，甚至比刚离职那会儿还壮了一些——彼得后来才知道他有一焦虑就一两天都不好好吃东西的时候，虽然现在想起来很不可思议，但是当年他们还一起去公园跑步，分享不同口味的贝果和三明治。在正式分手前夕，理所当然地他们没有太多亲密行为，只有一次彼得实在忍不住，半夜摸进了昆汀家里，非法闯入者没敢弄醒昆汀，只能像是触碰易碎品一样轻轻抱了抱他。那时的昆汀又瘦了些，也许他又没能好好吃饭，但是这次却是自己害的。  
彼得的思绪还是停不下来，却也没有停下手上的动作。他让昆汀翻身趴在床上，动作有些粗鲁，而昆汀却毫不在意，反而顺手就将彼得的枕头抱进怀里，轻车熟路地给自己找了个舒服的姿势，只是他刚准备抬起臀部摆出方便进入的姿势，反而被身后的彼得按着腰窝死死地压进了床。这样的姿势让昆汀没有太多活动的空间，而彼得也不紧不慢，只是将胸膛也贴上昆汀的背，故意乱无章法地挺动着下身。  
这两年彼得的手臂与胸肌更健壮了些，个子也稍微窜了几厘米，虽说论体格彼得终究还是没能长赢昆汀，但这样的姿势还是让年长的男人感觉有种全身都被压制的错觉，也许他还不想承认彼得似乎是比以前更加擅长这事儿，或许是不想在被邻居投诉，昆汀少有地，没有放肆地向彼得索吻，而是将脸埋进了枕头，将喘息都变成了闷声的呜咽。  
“我刚才说什么来着，对了我还没来得及和你报告过我的毕业论文写的是什么吧，你要听听吗？”彼得一手死死扣住昆汀的的腰，用力往前顶了两下，一边在床头还没收完的文件里扒拉出了两张草稿纸，“让我看看。”  
“你这小子！”昆汀试图转身反抗，却完全没能挣脱彼得的控制，甚至连抗议的话语也被压进床单“你要是敢念，我就能弄到你再也硬不起来。”  
“是吗？我怎么觉得你会让我以后看到自己的论文就都要硬了呢？”彼得抖了抖手里 有些皱的A4纸，刚要装模作样的说点什么，出口却又变成了咒骂。  
被压制的昆汀也不服输，在仅剩可以活动的空间里将彼得咬紧，再这样搞下去恐怕他俩的预言都要成真，也不知道到底是谁幼稚，明明都只想沉溺在对方身体里，却又总要找点其他的由头。彼得又骂了一句，决定让自己当那个有更大成长的人，他将昆汀的腰抬起一些，开始规律地为彼此服务。  
终于这场性事没再有太多插曲，却似乎格外绵长，发泄之后彼得瘫软着压在昆汀背上，这次没有任何束缚的成分，昆汀却没有让他挪开，当然也因为他自己也没太多力气反抗，更多的是，这重量也让他安心。  
缓过神来之后，昆汀倒是百无聊赖地抓起彼得的草稿纸，借着窗外的亮光看了起来。他依旧维持着趴在床上的姿势，带着性事之后的松散与餍足，轻松又惬意，只是脸颊被压得有些变了形。他随意地挑了一两个拼写错误——彼得不擅长这个，有时还让昆汀帮他校对，还有一些小问题提了出来。  
“这只是前期阶段的稿子，别看了，我答辩都做完了。”彼得这时候倒好像是不愿意了，抽离了昆汀的身体，也将那草稿抽走。  
两人一直紧贴的地方都都蒙上了一层密密的汗水，分开之后居然被夜风抚得有些清凉。昆汀伸了伸胳膊腿，随手又抓了一张看了起来。  
“我让你别看了！”  
“这不是你刚才……”  
话没说完，还没等昆汀继续闹着要去拿剩下的，彼得就扑上前去抢在手里，几下就撕成了粉碎。接着又深深坐进了床边，将脸埋进了自己的胳膊里。  
通常他们之间，昆汀才是那个喜怒无常琢磨不透的人，彼得的情绪大多写在脸上，更不会一会儿一个想法。这样突然的变化让昆汀也有些意外，还没从快感的余韵中完全脱离出来的昆汀半天没反应过来。  
“就是一些小问题而已，作为大学毕业论文你已经写得很好了，问题意识的角度也很特别……”  
怕是彼得·帕克也不过是个普通的大学生，也许毕业就职让他压力也挺大的？虽然昆汀并不这么觉得，但还是本能地想安慰几句。  
“我就知道你会这么说。”  
彼得脸上的表情一会儿一变，这时又笑了起来。  
“我就知道，我就知道！”  
“好好好，你知道你什么都知道。”  
“我不知道……”  
……  
这孩子今天到底什么毛病，昆汀被他反复无常的样子闹得张大了嘴，罕见的不知道该怎么应对。或许两年不见，彼得是有了太多自己还不了解的状况。  
“我就知道你会这么说，你提的那些问题我都想到了，我总是……想着你会提出什么问题来修改，但是，我不知道，我不知道啊。”彼得揉着手里的碎纸，像是还想把它们分解得更小。他的声音也越来越小。

“为什么我要自己想这些，为什么我不能直接问问你，为什么那时候你不在我身边呢？”

五味杂陈的感情几乎冲到了彼得的嗓子眼，可从他眉眼流露出的确只有无奈。  
彼得从没想过要和昆汀去说这些，至少在他真的曾经为此苦恼时，他告诫自己，这种无聊的想法留给自己就够了，何况他一度以为自己这辈子再也不会见到昆汀了。而另一方面，他以为自己会更加情绪失控，毕竟他曾经因为这些挥之不去的想法，甚至一时躁郁撕碎了参考书，导致之后不得不双倍赔偿给图书馆。  
而如今，他只觉得疲惫，不想再为这些恼人的情绪耗费心神。  
“哦该死，我说这些干嘛”彼得骂了一句，麻利地爬到了床脚。 “……抱歉……你就当没听见过吧，我没有、没有任何怪你的意思。”  
彼得好不容易找出了点纸巾，将自己下身胡乱擦了擦，看了看抽空的纸盒，尴尬地转身对昆汀说：“虽然只有冷水，你要不要冲个凉，总会……舒服一点。当然，你要是愿意回去就再、再、再好不过了。”  
昆汀挑起了平常下弯的眉毛，没有去嘲笑彼得因为勉强挤出来的这句话咬到了舌头，反而不容他分说，直接拉着他一起进了浴室。  
虽然是盛夏，清凉的水流从花洒中淋下来还是让人打了个颤，尤其是两人的体温都还没完全冷却。  
彼得没再多说什么，也许是怕多说多错，也许是真的没有什么可说的了。他像是还没回过神，任由昆汀帮他冲洗身体。昆汀的手掌挡在他的眼前以免洗发水的泡沫弄进眼睛，渐渐地自己似乎也发起呆来，机械地重复着手上清洁的动作。  
彼得的旧公寓楼水压不够，清水混着两人被冲刷掉的汗液与浊液，细细地流进下水道。  
最后彼得终于忍不住了，阻止昆汀进一步将他的耳朵揉搓得通红，说了声“别浪费水了”，拧紧了水龙头，接着露出了有些抱歉的表情。  
“呃……应该我帮你的。”  
昆汀笑了笑，用手指将他湿漉漉的头发往后梳头了梳，拇指按压着他皱到一起的眉头，表示无所谓，这种事谁有余力做就谁来罢了。  
“哦，我可完、全、没、有讽刺你不行的意思，除了在做爱的时候谈学术这个癖好还有待评价，其与的部分总体满意，你确实还算有长进，一点点。”  
听到表扬，彼得反而像是嘴里被塞进了两个苦青柠，整张脸都拧了起来。

清洗过后总算一身轻松，昆汀干脆将刚才弄得一团糟的被子整个掀下了床，贴上了先躺下的彼得的后背。  
“……热，你离远点。”  
彼得稍微做样子地躲了躲，又往后蹬了蹬腿，做出了对他来说非常业余的攻击行为，结果反而被昆汀结实的大腿夹住，进一步扩大了被贴身控制的面积。昆汀自然不是听话的人，他一手侧着将自己撑起，一边得寸进尺地环住了彼得的手臂，惬意地调整了下姿势。  
“床就这么大，而且你身上凉凉的很舒服。”  
明明没更多挑逗，可被昆汀手指划过的每一寸都让他热得难耐。不同于方才烧得人要熔断理智一般的情欲，彼得感觉自己像是块刚出炉的巧克力熔岩蛋糕，只是有点甜得发苦，更重要的是外层已经融化，一些不可告人的，他自己都不敢直视的东西缓缓地淌了出来。  
“你现在有机会，还有什么想和我说的吗？”  
彼得能感觉昆汀用鼻子一下下蹭着自己的耳后，胡渣刷得他发痒，虽然黑暗中看不清，但是被蹭红的地方又被喷上了昆汀炽热的鼻息。  
“……没有。”  
虽然稍有停顿，这回答也算干脆。  
挣脱对彼得来说轻而易举，而两人叠加的体温已经又酿出一层薄汗，可彼得却又因为这样全身被束缚的姿势而感到安心。  
昆汀倒是也不追问，只是口鼻不断重复着蹭过彼得的耳朵，柔软的嘴唇也几次滑过，却最终也没落下一个吻。  
比起说是撩拨，更像是昆汀自己着迷地重复着这些动作，又像是模仿动物表达亲昵的方式。  
彼得绷紧了身体，几次张嘴，最后也没吐出一个字。还以为昆汀这样近乎执拗的接触要持续到天荒地老，过了不知道多久，昆汀才放开了他，转了个身，背对着彼得。接下来就没再多动静，只有彼得敏锐的听觉捕捉到还算平稳的呼吸。  
“你睡着了吗？”  
两人背对着背，彼得小声地问。  
“睡着了。”  
没有让彼得等太久，身后传来昆汀的回答。  
“你转过来吧。”  
“……你确定？”  
“嗯。”  
这种时候他们似乎又总有奇怪的默契，不用问对方要做什么，也不用问这有什么需要下决心的。  
昆汀转过身面对着彼得，似乎还是犹豫了一下，最后伸出了手臂，彼得顺势就窝了进去。  
“这下不热了？”  
“热。”彼得说着，却完全没有离开的意思，没干透的头发贴在昆汀胸口。“但是我困了，贝克。”  
昆汀轻轻抚摸着彼得的脊背，和他道了声晚安。

――※――

第二天起床他们就又做了一次，昆汀先醒过来，随后彼得就在他亲吻自己额角时睁开了眼睛。两人一边嫌弃彼此都还没刷牙，一边互相在对方脸上、肩头到胸口啄了好一阵。最后还是昆汀跨坐到彼得身上，舔湿了他的手指，引导到自己身后。  
做完一次之后昆汀又迷迷糊糊地睡了会儿回笼觉，醒来发现彼得已经买了食物回来。彼得拿着昨天给他准备的一次性牙刷把昆汀推到水龙头前。昆汀一瞬间想问他你为什么还要回来，可想到这里是彼得的家，自己问起来太奇怪，最后硬是在洗漱之前撬开了彼得的嘴唇，让自己把问号吞了回去。  
吃完两人在桌边又交换了一个吻。  
午后的气温最高，昆汀却像是迷上了舔掉彼得皮肤上汗水的游戏。这无疑没有任何降温的作用，昆汀偏偏不顾彼得半勃的性器——虽然他的自己的也是，昆汀只是贪婪地品尝着年轻人身上清淡的味道和异常细腻的皮肤。  
调情的小游戏变成更加直接的爱抚也没用多少时间，彼得也顾不上套子用完了，将昆汀压在桌子上，抬起他的一条腿就直接从后面操了进去，上午性事的痕迹也还没褪去，即便没有多少润滑，昆汀也很容易就接受了彼得。顺便还嘴硬问了他句，出门买吃的不买套子，你是故意的还是故意的？  
是不想再做了还是觉得和昆汀无套也无所谓，彼得也说不清。最后不过都是放弃思考，将昆汀的侧脸转过来咬破了他的嘴唇。  
可在彼得射进去之后，才发现昆汀一直箍紧了自己的根部不让自己到达顶峰，为此张开的大腿不断在颤抖，难耐地扭动着腰，却拼命拍开了彼得想要帮他发泄的手。虽然前面没能发泄，昆汀的身后却明显地收缩着，将彼得又咬得精神了起来。  
“还要。”  
言行一致对昆汀来说可不总是常态，刚刚发泄过的彼得却抓住了尚存一息的理智。  
“你会受不了的。”  
若是往常，哦不，若是以前，昆汀肯定能说出些惹得彼得又急又恼，但是最后总能得逞的句子来，可今天他却没有翻动他那总是惑人的嘴皮子，只是换了个姿势，坐上桌子打开自己的大腿，另一手握着彼得还没完全恢复的阴茎就又要吃进去。  
“别这样。”  
面对彼得的坚决，昆汀像是讨不到糖吃的样子，皱紧了眉头，抬起上身讨好地舔了舔彼得的下巴，亲吻了彼得的嘴角，小腿试图将彼得勾近自己。可彼得还是没有松口，反而一根根掰开了昆汀将自己的下身箍得红肿的手指。  
“呃，抱歉……”看到昆汀抱着自己的手露出吃痛的表情，彼得才意识到自己刚才一着急，可能没有控制好力度。  
但昆汀像是不接受道歉似的，固执地又要重复刚才的尝试。可这次彼得没有再用蛮力制服他，而是将昆汀的腿压向两边，埋头就舔了上去。  
柔软的舌头带着过量的唾液，拂过因为过度摩擦而红肿的皮肤与粘膜，快感中混杂着刺痛，引得昆汀倒吸了一口气。  
倒不是彼得对自己的尺寸或攻势多有自信，可普通中年男人的身体怎么能接受连续三天高强度的性爱却没有一点损耗，何况他们的准备工作确实做得太过于潦草。彼得蹲在地上，安抚着微微肿起的穴口与被他的主人粗鲁对待的性器，只是他实在是没有兴趣吞下自己的精液，将自己射进去的东西都舔出来之后，吐在了昆汀的手心里。  
昆汀随手将彼得的精液抹在自己的胸口和腹部，用干净的一边，插进彼得的头发。“你真是变态。”  
身下的人抬头瞟了他一眼，抗议这莫须有的罪名，接着舔了舔昆汀的柱身，让他的顶端抵进了自己的喉咙。  
将自己强迫限制在边缘的昆汀没能坚持多久。彼得伸出殷红上染着白色的舌头，让昆汀用手指把他自己射进去的东西刮了出来，和之前彼得的抹在了一起，混合了两人白浊的腹部因为沉重的呼吸一下下起伏着。

一切周而复始，就像那个彼得曾以为永远不会结束的夏天。昆汀在床上缠着彼得又闹了一会，尽管彼得已经压住了他的双手不让他动手动脚，却还是没挡住昆汀像是突然变身吸血鬼一样，一寸寸物色彼得的脖子哪里好下口。所幸昆汀只是轻咬了几口，在真的下嘴之前就又昏睡了过去。  
彼得身上的淡淡的体味和比昆汀略低的温度看来是有什么良好的催眠效果。  
再次醒来的时候，夕阳打在窗外对面楼上。温度比白天降下来不少，睡出一身汗的昆汀被风吹着甚至感觉有些凉。他看到床边摆满了罐装啤酒，彼得面前已经摆了两个空罐子。  
“我想你不介意我征用了你的信用卡，还是以前不用密码的那张。”说着彼得走了过来，递给了昆汀一罐。“你可能不喜欢这种便宜牌子，但是其实还挺容易入口的，大学派对里通常都喝这个。”  
倒入口中的啤酒已经不算冰凉，味道更是淡得像水一样，但还是滋润了昆汀干涸的喉咙。昆汀一口气喝了半罐，走过去和彼得装模作样地碰了碰杯。  
“你说没和我喝过酒。”  
“把这种没味道的东西当水喝可不叫一起喝酒。”  
“但是在我的定义里算了，我想过我21岁的时候，你会给我准备什么礼物，才忍着没有偷尝你酒柜里的酒。”  
“你应该告诉我的，准备一瓶你出生年份的红酒或者冰酒都不算什么难事。”  
彼得摇了摇头，毕竟那毫无意义。昆汀难得没有读懂他的拒绝意味着什么，勾住彼得的脖子坐到了他身边。  
“别闹了，贝克。除非你想让我把你捆在床上。”  
“听起来好像也不是不可以。”昆汀含着半口温吞的廉价啤酒，在接吻中都漏在了彼此的脖子上。“我喜欢和你做爱，对我来说机不可失。”  
“当初是你……算了，我说不用勉强加上和我两个字，你要是还没个够，自己玩儿去。”  
彼得把昆汀抱起来丢到床上，自己在床底扒拉了几下，丢了一个灰色的绒布袋子给昆汀。昆汀将里面的东西拿了出来，举到了眼前，无比嫌弃地啧了一声。  
“你现在的对象喜欢玩这个？放着你不用？”  
那是一根电动按摩棒，样子中规中矩，没有做成仿真阴茎的形状，粗细也属于看起来就为新手服务的那种。昆汀倒是百无禁忌，拨弄了几下打开了开关，大概是电量不足，虽然嗡嗡地动了起来，却是一副垂死挣扎的样子。  
彼得愣了一下，才听出来昆汀居然好像是在夸自己，后知后觉地干咳了一声。  
“没有，那是给我用的……”就是忘记了放了好久快没电了。  
“哈？！”  
没等彼得说完，昆汀质疑的声音穿透了彼得的耳膜。  
“你干嘛突然叫那么大声……”  
“呃，不，没什么。”昆汀拿着手里还有缓缓蠕动的棍状物，来来回回地看着彼得，眼神里藏不住的动摇，“只是，我不知道你喜欢这些。”  
“也没什么喜欢不喜欢的，”彼得不以为意，又抠开了一罐啤酒。“说实话还没试过呢，上次Ha……总之我被放鸽子了，所以还没来得急试……”……就一直丢那儿了。  
“你说什么？！”昆汀又没等彼得说完，发出了一声超越刚才的惊呼。“你约别人到你家操你？那混蛋还放你鸽子了？”  
“你小声一点……那是我朋友，你别这样说人家，他只不过是……”  
然而昆汀就没准备好好听彼得解释，一眼又把他的话瞪了回去。  
彼得不知道昆汀为什么反应这么大，虽然他们之间没换过位置，但是他知道昆汀并不在意这些。虽然昆汀并不喜欢和彼得炫耀自己的经验，反而是在正经谈话的时候多少触碰过一些自己的想法，总而言之，对于昆汀来说，性别和位置都不是问题，只不过是看对象和心情罢了。自己也是因为昆汀说的那些，才会心血来潮想要试试，毕竟他的经验太少，哦不是说次数，是说模式，彼得也不敢确认之前是不是就是最合适自己的。  
这便是他一直以来的疑问。  
他不知道那种自己眼睛里都被点亮，心头要开出花又被裹在厚软的天鹅绒里的感觉是每次恋爱都会有，还是只属于昆汀，也不知道那些颤抖与满足的性体验是因为对象是昆汀，还是只是因为那是性。  
所有的经验都拥共同且唯一的变量，这不能证明任何事。  
当然他无比满足，以至于在分手之前从没想过这些莫名其妙的问题。可是昆汀不要他了，他不承认自己就这样永远失去了最特别的感受。或许其他人会更好呢？  
彼得在对付昆汀的就间隙思考自己刚刚开始的人生，然而已经走过自己人生一半的男人没想就这么让他自由发挥。  
“你早说嘛，我可以帮你啊。”  
几罐啤酒而已不可能把彼得灌醉，他却仿佛产生了幻觉，昆汀这几句话说的仿佛咬牙切齿的？  
“你个小崽子，不就是担心你这玩意儿……”昆汀说着揉着彼得的裤裆，“还能把我操坏了吗？呵，那操你总没意见了吧。”  
“你这话根本没有道理，为什么一定要我们做？”  
“那你还想和谁做？”  
“和谁又怎……等等，你不是事到如今和我说你不允许我和别人上床吧？！”  
“……！我可没说！”昆汀明显吞进了几个字，深呼吸了两口换下了恶狠狠的表情，又变成那个情场上游刃有余的男人，“反正你不是想试试吗，想被我操的人也能从中央公园排到你大学的校门口呢。”  
昆汀的手指与彼得交叉，让他抚摸自己阴茎，一点点让他感受自己逐渐硬起来的过程。彼得忍不住吞了吞口水，他确实有好奇，而且他当然想过如果是和昆汀做会是怎样——虽然那样依旧不能解开他的疑惑，但是他怎么可能没想过呢。  
这份迟疑被当成了默认，彼得的裤子跟着也被脱到了一边。  
“你想用什么姿势？”  
或许昆汀在床上真的是无可挑剔的情人，彼得久违地被他亲得晕晕乎乎，耳边的嗓音温柔得让人什么都愿意答应。他呆呆地看着昆汀将最后一点润滑液挤到自己腿间，想着昆汀做起来确实比自己要细心多了。  
“就这样，让我……看到你。”  
昆汀似乎对这个答案还算满意，啄了下彼得的嘴角，一手爱抚着他的性器，一边塞进了自己的食指。  
原来是这样的感觉吗？  
彼得低头看着昆汀为自己扩张，说实话并没有太多的触感，只是感觉穴口被反复摩擦得热热的，直到昆汀挤进三根手指，他才发现自己真的小看了这件事，接着昆汀的手指在半退半进时按压到了什么地方，彼得突然就不受控制地挺了下腰，小腿差点踢到昆汀。  
“安分点。”  
昆汀说着教训的话，却没有丝毫的怒意，只是一巴掌拍在彼得的大腿内侧又轻轻拧了一下。当下的一切都只会让彼得更敏感，而他正承受的是从未有过的体验。昆汀拨开彼得的嘴，用拇指摩擦着彼得的犬齿，示意要剥夺他一切的攻击性，彼得也没有那么听话，任由昆汀的拇指巡视了几圈之后，像是小动物咬着磨牙玩具一样轻咬了几下之后，合上嘴模仿性交的样子吸吮吞吐起昆汀的手指。昆汀看他还有余力挑衅，用指甲刮了下他的脸颊，抽出自己的拇指，也一起塞进了彼得的身后。渐渐的，彼得感觉身后被塞满，每次搅动昆汀都故意碾压他的神经。彼得开始怀疑自己是不是每次也都做得这么准确，一边捂住自己的嘴，憋住快泄露出来的怪声。  
而他自己也再清楚不过，真正等待他接受的，可是几根手指比不过的。  
彼得突然感到一阵没来由的害怕，不是难受或疼痛，而是这些从未有过的感觉让他害怕，他蹬了蹬腿，想让昆汀放开他。  
“你觉得这时候会有人听你的吗？我不会，任何男人都不会。”像是真的被情欲逼到了边界，昆汀抛下了耐心的假面，进一步掰开彼得紧实的大腿，抬起他的腰，将五指都嵌进彼得的臀部托了起来，准备享用正餐。  
最终混杂着好奇的期待打败了慌乱，彼得并没有真心想要挣扎，昆汀身上熟悉的气息让他稍微放松了一些，却也只是屏住呼吸等待下一刻。而昆汀似乎也还在等待什么，顶端抵着彼得被初步开发过的穴口——那里还因为紧张轻轻收缩着，却一直没有进去。  
或许实际只有几秒之间，彼得却觉得度秒如年，他听到昆汀在他头顶像是骂了句什么，他还想开口问怎么了，昆汀突然就送了进来，没有完全习惯的甬道被彻底冲开，彼得觉得觉得自己开始耳鸣，却终于还是听清了昆汀在说什么。

“你不是想拒绝吗？彼得。你为什么不逃呢？为什么！蜘蛛侠！”

“你……！？”  
惊讶的声音被昆汀粗暴的吻堵了回去，彼得急着想要开口，可全身都被撞得胡乱颤抖，深吻变成了撕咬，最后两人似乎都磕破了嘴皮才好不容易分开。彼得推开了昆汀，喊着让他停下。  
“我说过不可能停下的。你要反抗不是轻而易举吗？”  
“我、我会弄伤你的。”  
“操你的，你被全纽约觊觎的屁股会把我夹断是真的，放松点，spider-boy，my boy。”昆汀说着拍打了下彼得的臀部，没怎么用力却发出了清脆的响声。  
彼得涨红了脸，引以为傲的力量控制经验在此时确实都在失效，彼得的手脚完全不敢使力，怕自己失控，而他确实已经失控，陌生的感觉让他被无形的压力钉在原地，比起那种可以明确形容的快感，这样的感觉没有那么锐利却更加暴力地冲击着彼得全身。他的身体被填满，令人迷醉的气味冲进他的鼻腔，他放弃思考，放弃对自己身体的控制权，却好像抓到了什么重要的东西，痴迷地看着昆汀。  
彼得曾经傻乎乎地问过昆汀，为什么会在自己进入他身体时笑起来，有时还会带着泪水，虽然昆汀被打湿的睫毛与蕴满水汽的眼睛简直就像是催情剂，可彼得总担心是不是自己哪里做得不好。那时候他还会偶尔分不清昆汀的笑容是嘲弄还是满足，更不能理解泪水是因为痛苦还是满溢而出的喜悦。而彼得此时虽然皱紧了眉头，视野却也早已被染湿。  
看他不再挣扎，昆汀的动作也变得轻柔起来，他的男孩的滋味比他肖想过的还要好，并非所有的冲动与痴狂都是演出。他放慢速度与力道，反而让刚刚习惯上一个模式的彼得难耐地扭动着腰。昆汀亲吻彼得扭结的眉毛和湿润的眼角，告诉他如何放松，并放下恐惧去捕捉更多的快感。  
聪慧又充满好奇，彼得永远是昆汀最好的学生，他照着昆汀说的做，结果自然是让两人的呼吸都更加急促。  
“什么声音？”  
除了与昆汀接触的地方，除了眼前的男人，彼得几乎所有的感官都要钝化，可窗外的响声还是炸进了他的耳朵，或许是对爆炸声过于敏感，彼得下意识绷紧了神经。彼得想要看向窗外，却被昆汀压了回去，只能看到天边被染成彩色，才反应过来是几个街区外的梅西百货在放国庆日的烟火。逐渐适应的彼得被昆汀弄得狠了，眼睛又被窗外五颜六色的亮光闪得眩晕，抓着枕头就要把自己藏起来，却也被昆汀扯开丢到床下。  
“你说过要看着我的，不是吗？”  
彼得这才发现，虽然自己无暇顾及更多，也忍不住分心看向窗外，昆汀却像是一秒不盯着自己，自己就会消失一样，一直没移开视线，仿佛除了彼得，没有任何事值得他关心。

最后昆汀抽了出来，和彼得一直没有完全硬起来的性器握在一起，动作温柔又有力地帮他一起发泄出来。彼得被他压在胸口的小腿有些抽了筋，可还是仰着头射了出来。

“抱歉……”  
“你在说什么笑话，你要是第一次就能被操射我才要奇怪，说好了这可不是我的问题……”  
“我是说，你是什么时候知道的？”  
昆汀没有回答，放开彼得从床上爬了起来，找到自己的外套从口袋里掏出一包烟。，可怜的衣服第一天开始就被揉成一团丢在角落里。  
“……呃，这里禁烟，房东会扣钱的。”  
“行，那我出去抽。”  
昆汀穿上衣服，第一次打开了彼得的房门。身后的彼得明显想要说什么，支支吾吾这个那个了一会儿也没说出个所以然来。结果还是昆汀丢下一句话之后出了门。  
“我一会儿就回来。”

――※――

彼得一个人在屋子里看完了剩下的烟火。昆汀没有食言，回来的时候带着一身烟味，还有两瓶威士忌，彼得选择不去问他是怎么弄来的酒。屋子里没有合适的杯子，昆汀也不在乎格调了，就着一次性纸杯就喝了起来，纸杯的味道明显影响了口感，这不是说他想让彼得品尝的味道，可还是倒了小半杯给彼得。彼得抿了一口，吐了吐舌头表示还有点喝不惯，却接下放在了手边。  
他在昆汀的酒柜里经常看到这个标签，自己可以喝酒之后却又总是躲着走，可昆汀喜欢的味道，他一直都很好奇。  
虽然没有醉，两人还是接着酒劲开始聊起来，彼得躺在自己的床上，而昆汀这次坐在餐桌边，也没有换下外衣，只是一杯杯喝着。  
先是彼得絮絮叨叨说了起来，对他来说他的秘密身份是一件大事，却也并非那么重要。他早就想过要告诉昆汀，也知道自己总是形迹可疑，甚至奇怪昆汀怎么会没发现。他把自己怎么变成蜘蛛侠的来龙去脉大概都说了一遍。  
彼得没注意到昆汀喝得越来越急，直到昆汀最后打断了他正在兴奋地说着自己曾经大显身手的案子，登上头条的经历。  
“所以史塔克早就知道，废话，他当然知道。你的婶婶知道吗？”  
“我没正式和她谈过，但是我想她是知道的……”  
“也是，说什么收集周边这种鬼话也就信个一两次，还有你那些莫名其妙半夜联系不到的状况。最重要的是我希望你下次租安全屋的时候，不会在紧急联络人那栏写你现任男友的名字。这样他就不用在你被送进医院却拖欠房租的时候被房东打电话了。”  
“那是什么时候的事！你怎么没告诉我……呃……我没交房租？”  
“我帮你垫了两个月，看来那次你说去参加志愿者活动结果摔下楼梯脑震荡到短期失忆也是真的了，嗯？”  
“我想过要告诉你的，只是……一直没机会。”  
“是啊，不过就是自己的同居男友居然是个喜欢穿着紧身衣满纽约乱逛的变态罢了，谁会在意呢？这样我就可以在八卦小报上看到蜘蛛侠死在纽约哪个臭水沟里，然后因为联系不上男朋友而以为他要和我玩消失分手。”  
“不会有那种事的……”  
彼得越说越小声，在刚出道那几年，他确实从没担心过自己会不会因为做个义警而丢了性命，那时候也没有多少人针对他，对付些抢劫偷盗甚至是枪械他都不在意，毕竟自己在力量敏捷以及恢复能力方面都超过普通人太多，可是这两年，特别是gap year那年，他集中精力打击犯罪，立了不少仇家，不只是盘踞在纽约各处的黑帮，还有各种怪人。他不知道多少次庆幸早就从梅那儿搬了出来，这样既不用让她担心，也不会让罪犯们轻易查到他的亲属关系。如果是现在，或许他会更加犹豫要不要告诉昆汀。不过，也没有这个机会了。  
“而且，告诉你也没用嘛……”  
“你说得对！彼得·帕克！伟大的蜘蛛侠！你们有各种高科技武器甚至还有航空母舰，能随便炸掉欧洲的一个城市，闭嘴我知道那次你不在，但是你也一样，你以为你每天在高楼之间飞来飞去就很酷了吗？还有除了你下面，手上也能射出白色的粘液？我让你闭嘴，我当知道那是机关，见鬼的你不知道我查了多少关于蜘蛛侠的资料？能徒手拦住游船简直帅呆了？我一个凡人，怎么可能在意自己的恋人会不会在我不知道的地方头破血流，缺胳膊断腿，甚至死在我不知道的地方，而我他妈的可能永远都不会知道他为什么就突然没有了！”  
彼得没想到谈到这些，昆汀会如此生气，他以为昆汀只是单纯抱怨自己有事瞒着。然而昆汀情绪越是激动，身体却越是瑟缩了起来，显得十分无助。  
“是啊，你们那些超级英雄的悲喜，我怎么会明白呢，你当然也没想过也许我可以帮你做点什么，提供你一些辅助之类的。我还是感谢你没有捏碎我的胯骨吧。”  
彼得走了过去，单腿跪在昆汀身边，拉开他藏住自己侧脸的手，握在自己手里。彼得只分到小半杯，而昆汀面前的酒瓶子已经空了，他的手指因为过量的酒精在微微颤抖，没有回握彼得的力气。  
“所以，你是因为这个和我谈的分手？”

“彼得，彼得……你不能完全属于我，彼得，我受不了。”

这声气若游丝的坦白迟到得太久，而且昆汀甚至有可能在天亮之后就否认自己说过这样的话。即便如此，彼得还是觉得自己所有关于昆汀的纠结与迷惘都可以在此刻释怀，不顾昆汀无力的反抗抱紧了他。  
“你知道我力气很大吧，你逃不掉的。”  
彼得收紧手臂，甚至用上了一点用来制服敌人的力气，任男人再怎么健壮也不可能扭过他，挣扎了几下彻底放松了力气。  
“哦，蜘蛛侠，我讨厌你。”  
彼得听着昆汀孩子气的宣言，不知怎么反而感觉全身的细胞都在欢呼，昆汀又念念叨叨地重复了几遍，彼得只能随意地应着“好好好”，等到怀里没了声音，才将睡着的昆汀又抱回了床上。 

――※――

昆汀醒来之后果然没有主动去提昨晚的话题，他一醒来就看到彼得正埋头在那他那堆收拾到一般的行李里。昆汀居然起了床就直接上前去脱下了彼得的裤子，而彼得竟然也没多反抗，让着昆汀将他压在地板上就又做了一次。冲完澡后，彼得看昆汀苦大仇深的样子却又还是不主动离开，只是在昨天喝控的一地酒罐子瓶子边上席地而坐，彼得便坐到他身边，开始说起自己这两年的事。  
“话说你当初推荐我选的那个教授好严格，你还骗我说他的研究室很自由。”  
“是啦……他大一大二是不怎么push，有事都还不如找学长学姐有用。”  
“说到这个……研究室的博士前辈也太多了吧！大家到大三下学期才惊讶我没有读研的意思……怎么默认谁都能读个博士的吗？”  
“你以前和我去过的那个学校食堂换承包商了，变得好难吃，天呐怎么会有食堂把炸鸡和炸土豆都做得很难吃。只有熏三文鱼配贝果还可以，一开始我也没发现，但是按你告诉我的，配点胡椒和腌橄榄就会很不错，唉，但是估计还是达不到你的标准。”  
“我会喝黑咖啡了……被熬夜逼得……虽然没什么用。”  
“话说我们的实验室后来居然养了鸡？？他们是忘了我们是物理系了吗？  
彼得打开的话匣子就这么关不上了，话题似乎永远没有尽头。  
一边，即便清醒着，昆汀也没有过多评价，只是偶尔在彼得停下来的时候问一句“嗯，然后呢？”。更多的时候，昆汀只是抚摸着彼得的侧腰与后背，或者轻轻地捏着他的后颈，帮他按摩有些僵硬的肌肉。他们彼此能蹭到对方腿间微微都起了反应，却只是维持这闲谈的状态。  
时间的长度看起来永远公平，但实际上对不同的人意义却完全不同。  
如果彼得的话题正好相关，或是说到某些个特别的时间点，昆汀也会随意地说一说自己项目上遇到的事儿，或者那时候自己在做些什么，但是根本上，他的状况与两年前并没有太多的改变，工作室早就上了正轨，却也没打算进一步扩张，昆汀很满意这样有适当自主权的状态，其他不过是日复一日的工作，偶尔参加一些聚会，偶尔酗酒，偶尔找找其他人，通常不过夜。而对彼得来说，这两年自己从未成年到成年，从学生到走上社会，他的英雄事业也走过了转折点，再来谈过几场别人看来算是“正常”的恋爱，还有更多、更多的变化。  
彼得说完了他们怎么帮舍友半夜翻墙出去见女友，偷偷观察昆汀的反应，开始谈到了自己的约会对象。彼得说着，看到昆汀似乎没有过多的情绪，便继续大胆地说了下去。  
“一开始是同学，呃，那很奇怪你知道吗？我第一次和除了你之外的人交往。”  
“我只是有两次没接电话居然把我拉黑了，你可不会这样……！哦你不接我电话的情况更多就是了。而且也不愿意听我讲最近看的研究，为什么，虽然我们不是一个系的但是我可以解释原理啊？”  
“后来我也有和局里的特工约会，倒是干脆了许多，不过怎么说呢，好多以前我觉得都不是问题的问题，怎么互相都变得那么不能原谅。”  
昆汀笑了笑，没有打断彼得。可彼得却自己停了下来，再开口，声音兀地嘶哑了起来。  
“我很害怕你知道吗？我以前以为自己只会喜欢你，但是好像也不是，我是真的对他们有好感，我可以和他们约会，上床，吵架，然后和好或者分手。我也害怕他们会像你一样，没有预兆的突然就不要我了，但是在那之前，好像又是我先没了兴趣，只是在等被判决的那一刻。但是一切又都不一样，我总是想你会怎么做，要是你就不会这样，要是你我就不会在意那些，要是你我不会感到失望，要是你也许就能坚持下去。可是我也不确定，也许下一个人会不一样。但是我又不敢去想能不能再去找你。也许你需要性，也愿意接受我，但是就和我一样，其实换别人也没什么不可以。而我从来不知道你是那样想的。”  
彼得说着说着几乎要带着哭腔，言语间有些丢了逻辑，昆汀帮他顺了顺背，摇头感叹为什么自己要听着前男友的新情史还要安慰他，更重要的是他似乎并没有因此感受到嫉妒或愤怒，却也不是毫无波澜。昆汀顿了顿，没有自欺欺人地再去否认自己昨天说过的话。交往时他能开玩笑对彼得说，试过其他人就知道自己最好，可当彼得真的似乎忘不了自己，他当然是骄傲的，却不能坦诚地谈到自己该回应什么。最后也只能长叹一口气，拍了拍彼得垂头丧气的小脑袋，将他拦到了自己怀里。  
“但是你看，我们也永远在担心不一样的事。你以为你穿着变态……”昆汀看到彼得抬着泪眼瞪了他一眼，笑着改了说法，“ok，你以为你的秘密身份，你的行侠仗义和我无关，或许是的，但我不能接受，今后，永远，我也不可能和你站在同一平台上，除非我哪天也能手里喷出绿色气体，变得可以飞天什么的。对了你的蜘蛛哪儿找的来着？还活着吗？说实话我也觉得真的超能力比那种闷骚的盔甲更有趣些。“  
彼得抽了抽鼻子，在昆汀的怀里恢复了平静，还将鼻涕偷偷蹭在昆汀胸口的体毛上。  
“嘿！你个坏孩子。你知道让我说这些话有多不容易吗，小子。”  
“对不起，你说。”彼得扯过已经没多少干净地方的被单，把昆汀和自己都擦了擦干净，亲吻着昆汀心脏的位置作为真诚的道歉。  
“而我不是你，我不是十几二十岁的小孩子，呵，不过要说的话我实际二十岁的时候谈过睡过的也你现在多。”  
“我不想听！”  
彼得说着捂住了自己的耳朵，却被昆汀拉开，双手捧住了他的脸，将他的脸颊挤压得变了形。  
“你刚和我说了那么多你现在和我说你不愿意听？”  
“所以你到底要说什么啦。”  
“听着彼得，我不是没有感情经历的小朋友，我有欲望，但是恋爱也不是必需品，我知道自己要什么，我也从来没有认为和你在一起是退而求其次，更不是正好因为你当时喜欢我，而是我要和你在一起，如果连这都没让你明白，也许是我不对。但是弯路总是要自己走的，而且你的想法也没错，也许……也许你没那么需要我，还有更适合你的人。我们至少用这两年证明了，没有谁离了谁会活不下去。只是……”  
“只是会很难过。”是彼得补完了后半句，“你还喜欢我对吗？那么我们为什么不可以在一起呢？”  
“你还是不懂，彼得，我不是你，我最害怕的从来都不是你会不爱我，我可以尽量做你的完美恋人，但是人总是会变的，只有你这种傻瓜才以为应该会喜欢我一辈子。但是我不能忍受的是你随时处于危险中，而我却无能为力这件事。我不能承受你和我永远不可能对等。”  
“可是我从来没觉得……”  
“你甚至崇拜、迷恋我对吗？或许我比你聪明一点，至少我看得出恋人对我的感觉，但是这不一样，是否平等不是上位者说的。”  
彼得觉得昆汀说的话哪里不太合理，可一时却无法反驳。至少有一点，他成熟的前任是对的，他似乎从来没有站在昆汀的角度去考虑问题，对彼得来说，昆汀的神秘与永远捉摸不透也是致命的魅力，而只要遇到昆汀，那些不能理解的事似乎又都会变得可以接受。他自认为了解昆汀，但很少去试图理解他，甚至觉得自己不理解他才是正常的，而这或许也是问题所在。  
“那我该怎么办？我们……该怎么办？”  
沉默许久，彼得也没有整理出自己的答案，有些怯生生地问昆汀。  
“你选择还是……‘我们’吗？”  
彼得用一个轻柔的吻作为答案，如果用昆汀的话来说，就是那种能让人读出恋人对自己的喜爱与期许的亲吻。  
“你要折磨我，要和我一起去找这个答案是吗？”  


――※――

两天后，彼得已经处理好所有的行李，就等着房东来做最后的确认。  
彼得手里攥着昆汀留给他的纸条，上面写着昆汀现在的住址和电话。彼得接过纸条的时候就主动说了暂时不需要搬到一起住。  
在昆汀离开之前，彼得尝试和昆汀谈了谈自己下一次可能要面对的任务，当然没有说出细节，只是讲了下自己的计划和对于危险情况的分析，昆汀似乎有些意外他有考虑到这么多，但是也稍微相信了一些他对状况的把控能力，并提供了一些细节的信息参考。昆汀苦笑着说自己真的不想习惯这些，但是还是希望彼得结束之后可以联系自己。剩下的彼得虽然没有说，但是他打算重新将昆汀的技术纳入视野，他已经有了几个点子，或许确实有所帮助。他突然想到自己还没了解过昆汀工作室的报价，不知道自己能不能请得起他。  
不过，这次他不怕欠昆汀的债，更愿意用漫长的时间偿还。


	8. Beck is watching you

手边刚刚冲好的咖啡是今天的第三杯，昆汀在余光中看到被缩小到电脑一角的屏幕突然动了一下，看来是那个人终于睡醒了。两个角度的画面正好捕捉到他的身后和斜前方。

昆汀将窗口放大，调整了一下自己的坐姿，换到了一个稍微轻松一些的状态。

画面里的年轻人看来在客厅的茶几上趴了好一会儿，高清相机捕捉到了他脸上的压痕。他拍了拍自己的脸颊，偷偷用袖子擦掉了嘴边的口水，却不知道自己的头发也被压倒到一边，只是顺手抓了抓。年轻人站了起来，张嘴似乎想叫什么，但是没出声。

并不是监控的收音有问题，而是他就在门外，昆汀肯定能听到。看来他是想起来昆汀和他交代过，傍晚5点半之前不要打扰自己。

年轻人发了会儿呆，从身后的沙发夹缝中找到自己的手机，随意地刷了刷SNS之后，认命地从被丢在门口的双肩包里拿出自己的笔记本电脑，似乎是开始处理自己的稿子。他敲了一会儿键盘，又打了一个电话，似乎遇到了什么难解的问题，将下巴抵在茶几上一下一下张着嘴，直到看到电脑进入休眠模式，黑掉的屏幕上映出自己有些可笑的样子。他站了起来，几步走出了画面，昆汀知道那是自己通往自己书房兼工作室的方向，他也听到门口有轻轻的脚步声，只是度了几步又渐渐远了。

人影回到画面，这次还带着两包薯片和三瓶汽水，昆汀摇了摇头，早就知道和年轻人约定过每次只能喝一瓶没什么用，这个小混蛋嘴上答应得好好的，还笑嘻嘻地感谢昆汀帮他下单，昆汀却知道私底下甚至学会了自己偷喝完又自己买来补货。不过说到底，昆汀也没准备当个多事的监护人，再多喝几瓶也不会影响年轻人的好身材，睁一只眼闭一只眼就算了，何况年轻人自己心虚了还会给昆汀带几样喜欢的点心，对此昆汀没有过多的意见。

垃圾食品似乎顺利刺激了年轻人的灵感，也不顾指尖还蘸着碎屑，他快速敲打着键盘，一鼓作气地似乎就完成了自己的工作，直到满意地提交了稿子。

接下来昆汀看到他又开始拿着手机摸鱼，不过脸上明显地带着愉快的表情，嘴角弯起来快要勾到眯起的眼角，似乎是想到了什么有趣的事，年轻人双手飞快地打着字，不过一会儿又露出有些苦恼的表情，删删改改，最后按下发送键后，不知道内容是什么，却整个人滚到了沙发上，带着手机捂住了自己兴奋过头的脸。

昆汀手边的手机穿来一阵震动，不过他没有急着去看内容，反而拆了一袋饼干，尝了几块之后又收好，准备等会可以让屋外的年轻人也试试。

昆汀看他在沙发上休息，就缩小了屏幕回归自己的工作。他这里也有些小麻烦，不过只需要一点时间，他是可以处理好的。

工作告一段落，昆汀才想起来又拉大屏幕。

沙发边怎么没有人了？

昆汀定睛一看才发现年轻人整个倒吊在了天花板上，他就知道，上次他逼问天花板上的黑印子是怎么弄的，年轻人还坚称自己毫不知情，反而主动利用能力清理好了之后，邀功地在自己脸颊上讨了个吻。

这个吻的结果是，他们后来还需要一个清理沙发的人。

昆汀麻利地按下快捷键截图，存在了桌边上的新建文件夹里，虽然他还没准备告诉年轻人自己在房间里装了监控。当然，以年轻人的经验，只要有心肯定不难发现，不过昆汀也不害怕，在自己家装监控又需要什么理由吗？

年轻人倒吊着在拿着什么图纸阅读，蓬松的头发顺着引力下垂，和他的脑袋一起正好遮住了画面，昆汀看不清图上到底是什么，只见画面里一张图纸不小心从手中脱落，不过不等纸张掉落，年轻人飞快的将它拉了回来。

仅是这一瞬间，昆汀大致猜到大概是哪个工厂的图纸，想到年轻人最近特别关注西边的一出仓库的动静，昆汀皱了皱眉头。

眼不见心不烦，昆汀再次最小化了窗口。只是没一会热他就发现自己也没什么事可做，看了会儿新闻之后，起身都走到了房门口又坐回了椅子上。昆汀又搜了搜自己心仪的几家餐厅最近是否有推出新菜单，并给其中一家打电话预定了今晚的位置。

最后还是打开了监控窗口。

年轻人已经从房顶上下来了，安分又乖巧地跪坐在茶几前，还想他看什么看那么认真，原来居然是正盯着自己的手表。

那只手表是昆汀和他一起选的。

昆汀记得，原本年轻人有一支早就在杂志上看好的款式，结果到了店里却突然就选了这支湖蓝表面的。昆汀随口问他为什么改变了心意，这支还便宜一些，而昆汀已经答应赞助他一笔。

年轻人看着昆汀的眼睛，欲言又止，昆汀便知道了答案，没再多问。

不论款式如何，他们挑选的品牌以几年都不会慢一秒而引以为傲，而年轻人此时却似乎试图扭曲时间——他把表调快了五分钟，让银色的分针落在表盘的正下方。之后又叹了口气，知道自己不过是自欺欺人，又看了看自己的手机，把时间调了回去。

昆汀看着他忍不住笑出了声，只不过声音很轻，估计年轻人耳力再好也没有听见。

不到五分钟之后，敲门声准时打破了屋内的寂静。昆汀不紧不慢地喝掉了红底带着网纹的马克杯里已经变凉的液体，假装没有听见敲门声，只是偷偷彻底关闭了监控窗口，却也没忘了点保存视频。

他知道马上，年轻人就会推门进来，而自己，只需要小心被他扑上来搂住脖子的时候，适当地摆出一些吃惊的表情。


End file.
